Lost And Found
by Shorty22133
Summary: When Violet was five, her father left for war...and never returned. Twelve years later, she finally accepts that he is gone. When new kids show up at her school, one of them looks like her father. It couldn't be him, Could it? ***** On Temporary Hiatus ****
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :This is a new story that I'm writing…I got the idea from another story called ****HIS LITTLE FLOWER****..I can't remember who wrote it, but it was really good. If you wrote that story…please update it… I really enjoyed reading it and hope you can continue writing it. **

**When Violet was five, her father, Jasper, left for war…and he never came back. Twelve years after his disappearance, Vi accepted that he was gone forever. When new kids show up at her school, she is surprised that one of the newcomers looks exactly like her father. It couldn't be him, could it? **

* * *

Lost and Found

Chapter one: Leaving

"No!" I screamed, tears flowing down my reddened face. "Don't leave me daddy!"

I gazed up at my father's form standing in the doorway, his hair glistening in the soft light of the fireplace. His face crumpled in pain, although he tried desperately to hide it, his voice cracking trying to reassure me that he would return. I clung to his pants, refusing to let go hoping that if I clung on long enough, he wouldn't be able to leave and therefore he could stay with mommy and me.

"Violet." he hushed, his voice at my ears. "Please don't do this to me. Please don't make this any harder than it has to be." His long arms wrapped around my small frame and lifted me into a gentle hug, my face sobbing into his golden locks, my own golden curls tangling with his to the point that you wouldn't be able to tell where his hair ended and mine began. We stood embraced like that for a few minutes until my sobs quieted slowly. When it was time for him to leave, it took my mother all her strength to unclasp my hands that were locked behind my father's neck.

"Be good to your mother while I'm away, okay Vi?" He asked, tearfully. I nodded and sniffled, leaning into my mother, Jasmine's, embrace, her own blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. She was strong, like my father, and tried not to show how badly this was hurting her. Her light brown hair framed her heart shaped face, now peppered with red splotches from crying.

"Goodbye, Jazzy." She called, embracing him once more. Her eyes held a small hint of anger and defiance when she pulled away. "If you don't come back to me, Jasper Whitlock. I swear I am going to kill you myself."

He smiled slightly and laughed. It was the most infectious laugh, and I burned the sound into my memory. I didn't want to forget anything about my father.

"I promise. I will do anything in my power to return to you." He assured, sighing, reluctantly pulling away from his wife. He strode across the small room to the door, grabbing his bag in the process. He took one last look at my mom and me.

"Don't forget… I will always love you."

And with those last final words he disappeared from the house.

That night, was the last night I had seen my father. A few months later, two men from the army came to our house. I watched from a distance as they talked to my mother, my blue eyes watching them warily. They were talking too low for me to hear, but I could tell that there was something not right when I saw my mom burst into tears. Curiosity got the better of me and I carefully approached my mother, my long nightgown brushing along the wooden floor.

"Mommy?" I called out to her, firmly holding my favorite doll to my side. "What's wrong?" The two men in uniform looked at me sadly. My eyes glistened at their reaction to me. My mother sighed, trying to compose herself, but I could tell that she was still visibly upset. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, as she tried taking a breath to calm herself.

"Violet, honey. I have to tell you something about daddy." She started, her long hair in disarray.

"Is he okay? When is he coming home?" I asked, my eyes brightening at the thought that I would see him again.

Mom choked back a sob. "That's the thing, sweetie." she said slowly, her eyes looking into my confused ones. "Daddy isn't coming home."

For a second, I couldn't breathe. It couldn't be true! He promised! "No! It can't be! He promised!" I wailed, the pain I felt ripping it's way through my chest. "He promised!" I choked again, tears streaming down my angelic face. I didn't try and hold back the pain that I felt. He was gone, and he was never coming back. I broke away from my mothers grip and bolted to my room. I wanted to cry and yell and scream and hate my father for not keeping his promise…and I did…eventually.

It seemed like I was in there for days, but it couldn't have been that long. As mad as I was at my father for leaving me and my mother, I still felt the need to respect his final wish. I would be good for my mother and I would be there for her, however I could. And even though I knew I would never see him again, I could still hear his voice in my head as he said his final goodbyes.

'_I will always love you_.'

Twelve Years later…

"No!"

My voice ripped through my throat before I realized that I had screamed, bolting upright in bed. My blue eyes frantically searched through the darkness, my heart racing, as I struggled to calm my breathing. My fear quickly faded into quiet sobs when I realized that I had been dreaming. It was the same dream as I had dreamt many times before. The day my father left.

The cold air made me shiver slightly when I realized I was covered in sweat, and slowly laid back down on my tear soaked pillow. My mind wandered to my father, and no matter how hard I tried, I could not fall back to sleep…the pain in my chest slowly becoming more painful, threatening to overwhelm me. When I could no longer handle the pain, I forced it to the back of my mind until I could deal with it later, and climbed out of bed, my bare feet touching the cold wooden floor.

I stumbled to the kitchen, as the sun peaked over the horizon casting a light glow over the room. It didn't take long until breakfast was ready, my mother stumbling into the kitchen as I placed our food on the table. Like usual we ate our breakfast in silence, except for the occasional question, and soon I headed off to the market, taking my usual path through the forest near our home. Most people were afraid of the forest, but I wasn't. To me it was calming. That was always the first place I would go if I had a rough day or if I was upset. I would run off to my special place and dream.

Once I approached the market, I pushed the small door open and entered inside. The smell of dust, dirt, and cedar filled my senses and oddly enough I found that it was comforting. The familiarity of the small shop reminded me of the first time I had entered into the store with my mom and the graying shopkeeper, James, gave me a lollipop. James, and his wife Maria, were older now and soon their son, Phillip, would be running the store. James would always boast about his son to me whenever he got a chance hoping that one day I would marry him, unfortunately for him, I politely declined every request as I was not interested in him.

I focused on the task at hand and danced up to the counter, James's weary eyes following me behind his small glasses.

"Ah. Miss Whitlock. Pleasure to see you again. How is your mother?" James's face lit up and smiled as I approached, his smile making his wrinkles far less noticeable.

I smiled politely, switching the small woven basket I was carrying from one hand to the other, simultaneously moving a small blonde curl away from my face. "My mother is well, sir. Thank you for asking."

He nodded. "Your welcome. How may I be of service, ma'am?"

I had to force down a small giggle that was fighting it's way to my lips, silently laughing at the fact he just called me ma'am. At being only seventeen, I was way too young to be called ma'am, and this thought clearly did not enter his mind. It did not offend me in the slightest way, and I brushed away the thought as quickly as I had heard it.

After a quick conversation, I purchased my items and exited the store, headed back the way I came and soon my mind drifted off to my father again for the millionth time. I was halfway through the forest when I finally took notice of the sky. Earlier it had been bright orange and now it was turning a dark grey and I knew that a storm was coming. The air was getting so thick that it was difficult to breathe. It wasn't until the sky turned almost black, that I really started to panic, and in my panic driven state I realized I was totally lost.

"Please!" My voice echoed through the forest. "Please help me!"

My eyes suddenly landed on a figure standing a short distance away. He was half hidden by the shadows of the surrounding trees, but from what I could tell he was well dressed and I hoped he would be able to help me. He moved away further into the shadows as I tried to approach him, my panicked voice called out to him.

"Sir? Sir! Can you help me? I'm lost." I pleaded. And as one brief flash of light tore across the sky I could see his face. He looked just like my father, as I remembered him so long ago, and my breath caught in my throat.

Could it really be him after all of these years? Or was it just my imagination? My own selfish desire to want my father back after all this time…have I finally gone completely crazy in my obsession to remember my father? I didn't know, but I knew I had to follow this figure…whoever it might be.

I snatched up the woven basket and sprinted as fast as I could manage after the man who looked like my father, the rain slowly pelting my face and clothes, the heavy fabric proceeding to make movement even harder as I struggled after him. I had no clue as to where I was now, and only hoped I would be able to make it out of the woods safely, my mysterious savior leading the way. After a short while, I saw the trees thinning and I could see a small cottage up ahead. I broke through the trees and glanced around looking for my mysterious savior, hoping to thank him for helping me out of the forest but to my surprise, he had vanished.

Relief flooded through me as I realized where I now stood, my eyes gazing at my home, and I quietly thanked my father for looking out for me…wherever he might be. I ignored the rain as I approached the door to my home taking one last look at the forest where I had emerged. Lightning flashed through the sky once again illuminating my surroundings and for a brief second I thought I saw my father standing just beyond the edge of the trees.

But before I could study the figure longer, a small crash caused me to look away for an instant, and when I looked back to the forest again, my father had disappeared. I sighed convincing myself that I had finally gone crazy, and escaped into the dryness of my home.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading my new story. Please Review it! The more reviews I get the faster I can update! Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. I hope that you like it so far! Please read and review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Since I forgot on the other chapter….Although my name is steph, my last name isn't meyer so I don't own twilight..**

* * *

Chapter 2: Turning.

A few days later as I ventured into the forest once again heading to the market, I met an unlikely man. His eyes were dark, his skin unusually pale, and his dark spiky hair complimenting his perfect features. He looked beautiful, his clothes hugging his perfectly toned body.

"Excuse me miss?" His soft voice floated around me.

My blue eyes studied him warily, a slight trickle of fear consuming me. "Yes, Sir?" I could see a horse drawn carriage just a slight way down the path. The horses a deep chestnut color, the carriage a deep burgundy.

"Can you help me? I think my wife is sick. Please?" He begged, motioning behind him to the carriage. My instincts were telling me to run, but my body moved closer to the carriage before I could stop myself. My mother and father always taught me to never disrespect a man, and something in me wanted to help this poor woman. Unfortunately I didn't get the chance. Upon closer inspection, I realized with horror that this woman was dead. And I froze, a scream ripped to my throat, but it never made it's way past my lips as I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my neck. I was too concerned with the fiery pain consuming my body to notice that I was pulled away from the beautiful attacker. When the fire finally ceased, I realized I was alone. I learned that I could hear much more clearer and my eyesight was beyond anything I could have imagined. I could also smell things I wouldn't have ever been able to smell, and through legends I concluded what I was.

A vampire.

It took years of practice, and I found I could control myself, and not attack humans. My dead heart broke again and again as I remembered my mother, and how like my father, I had broken the promise to be with her. I visited her once before she passed away from influenza, and I was surprised how sick she was. Her body weak from the disease, her skin inflamed by the high fever, her light brown locks damp with sweat. I rested my cold hand on her flaming head, trying to comfort her as best as I could.

"It's alright mother." I whispered softly. Whether she could hear me or not, I didn't know. Her eyes focused on me briefly and I saw the unfortunate confusion in her eyes.

"Violet?" Her voice called to me in a hoarse whisper. "Are you an angel?"

I laughed softly at her guess, knowing I was nowhere near an angel, but assured her that everything was going to be okay.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm fine. I love you, mom." My eyes glistened with tears that would never fall, as I watched my mother slowly fall asleep, finally relaxing peacefully. I knew it wouldn't be long for her heart to stop beating. Slowly the door opened and a doctor came into the room. He appeared to be young with bright blonde hair like mine, his skin also pale. His features were soft, watching me watch my dying mother.

"I'm sorry about your mother." he apologized to me, walking slowly to the bed, placing his own pale hand on her head. "I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do for her. Her time is just about up."

"I know." I responded softly, my voice barely above a whisper, slowly turning my eyes to his. "Thank you doctor Cullen."

"My pleasure." He spoke, smiling gently at me before turning his attention to the clipboard in his hand, his white doctor's coat flowing behind him as he left the room. I said my final goodbye to my mother and disappeared from the room, never looking back.

Eighty Years later…

I walked through the crowded hallways of my current high school in Forks, Washington. The smell of b.o., and a combination of other scents assaulting my senses, masking a much more savory smell that had sent my throat burning. I entered into my first class, history, and took my usual seat in the back of the classroom, waiting for the rest of my classmates to filter into their seats.

I was not looking forward to this particular lesson that my teacher, Mrs. Peach was about to teach us. Having lived through the Civil War personally, I knew that she was bound to have wrong information, and I was frustrated that this was the umpteenth time I had to learn about it. My thoughts drifted away from the classroom as I looked out the window, remembering my parents who were long dead, and regretted recalling these painful memories, an ache in my chest reminding me of what I had lost so many years ago.

I reluctantly pushed my memories to the back of my head and half-heartedly tried to listen to the small slightly overweight teacher drone on and on about the civil war, her eyes surveying the classroom behind small wire frames.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I was surprised to learn that the seat next to me, normally unoccupied, was suddenly filled by a student I had never met before. She was small, much smaller than me, and seemed to be on a constant sugar high, as she was almost constantly moving. Her dark hair cut short, almost in disarray, and her tiny precise features reminded me of a pixie.

_She must be new_. I thought my ocher eyes darting between the teacher and her too quick for either one of them to notice…Or at least I thought so. She turned her head slightly at me and smiled, her own golden eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, and I looked away embarrassed that she caught me staring at her. The second the bell rang releasing us from class, I shoved my books roughly…a little too rough than I had hoped… into my bag and sprinted out of the door.

I trekked through the halls, trying to get to my next class, fighting my way carefully through the crowd. I gasped quietly as another student passed me in the hallway, my mind thinking I've once again gone completely crazy as it appeared this student was my father, knowing perfectly well that there was absolutely no possible way it could be him.

I shook my head as if to dislodge this thought from my brain, but it appeared it was proving to be more difficult than I originally thought. Perhaps it was the civil war lesson that had dug up these old memories of my past causing me to see him now. Maybe I **was** actually crazy, at least by human standards. I sighed trying once again to push these crazy thoughts from my mind as I slipped into my seat in my English class, once again sitting as far back in the room as I was allowed.

I gazed up from my desk as I watched another new student flow gracefully through the door, to Mr. Ripken's desk. He was by far one of the youngest teachers on the staff, but everyone loved him young and old alike, most drooling over his boyish good looks. I smiled and laughed softly as I heard him stuttering nervously to the new girl, obviously thinking that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and even I thought she was pretty.

Her blonde hair hung low, draping down her back, her pale skin flawless than ever as I watched almost every girl in class give her a jealous stare, every single one of them taking a hit on their self esteem just by being in the same room as her. I averted my eyes as she took a seat next to me, clearly preferring to be alone away from the others like myself, and I smiled politely at her. It was the least I could do after all of the other girls glared at her, and like myself knew how akward those stares could be.

When the bell signaled for class to start, the teacher, Mr. Ripken, started roll call, and that's when I learned the new girls name.

Rosalie Hale.

I waited patiently as he read through all the other names, before calling out my own.

"Violet Whitlock?"

"Present." I called out, my voice thick with a strong Texan accent that even after all this time, did not fade. I did not miss the confused look on Rosalie's perfect face as she quickly averted her eyes away from me, concentrating on her notes, that she suddenly seemed so interested about. I did not question her about it and instead turned my focus on the somewhat entertaining lesson Mr. Ripken was so enthusiastically explaining.

I watched him, fascinated by his energy and passion, and my mind drifted to the sugar high pixie that sat next to me in History. I recalled the way she smiled at me, as if she was going to say something to me but didn't. Maybe she knew that I was not what I pretended to be? Maybe she was just naturally hyper? Maybe she wanted to be friends?

'_Ha!' _I laughed silently at the last thought that graced my mind. '_Yeah right, like she would really want to be friends with a monster.'_

A shrill ringing pulled me from my thoughts to the classroom, as I realized that class was over, and slowly gathered my books to leave. I thought about skipping the rest of school, as my mind refused to focus on anything, but decided against it.

Maybe I would be able to blow off a little steam in gym class…if that was even possible and was slightly surprised to see that three more kids had joined my gym class. How many new kids were there?

All three had the same pale skin like myself and the two others I had met earlier and wondered if they were related. The one boy had jet black hair and appeared to be quite strong, his muscles flexing as he watched me assess him. The second boy had bronze hair, and was far more lean than his 'brother' I assumed. His body reminding me of my father…

'_No. I cannot think about him right now.' _I chastised myself, forcing myself to look at the third new girl. She was smaller, and average in almost every way with dark chocolate colored hair that flowed down her back. It was long, but not quite as long as Rosalie's hair, but she was beautiful just the same.

I could feel their gaze on me as I walked through the gym to my usual place the coach taking attendance calling out everyone's names. I learned that their names were Emmett, Edward, and Bella Cullen.

'_They __**must**__ be siblings.' _I thought. I waited patiently as the coach called out everyone's names and responded when he came to me.

"Violet Whitlock?"

"Present." I called, just loud enough for the coach to hear and once again, all three Cullen's eyes turned to me. I was beginning to think that I was going crazy. That there was a joke or something being played on me and I was the only one that didn't know what was going on. I knew I should have skipped school today.

As soon as class was over, I changed back into my 'street clothes' letting my mind wander to the new kids. I tried to understand why they were giving me strange looks, but unfortunately I couldn't. What was it about my name that caused them to act the way that they did? Did they know something that I didn't? I sighed trying hard not to think about it anymore, but unfortunately it wasn't that easy as I continued to see, who I thought was my father, passing me in the hallways between classes.

'_I've gone completely crazy now.' _I tried convincing myself. '_That's it. You're nuts. Psycho. Cuckoo. Two sides short of a combo meal_.' **(A/N: that last one is an old phrase that people used to use to describe someone as crazy.)**

I finally made it through all of my classes…although _**how**_ I actually did it, I will never know, and headed to my car after school, avoiding eye contact from everyone. I sped out of the spot and made it home in record time, stopping just long enough to ditch my bag in my home and headed out to hunt. I flew past the trees in a blur, having my fill an minute later. After that I sat in a small clearing, just trying to clear my head, finally dealing with all the pent up emotions that I felt through out the day, sobbing quietly as my mind dealt with the loss of my father. I was too busy to realize that I was now being watched as the emotions ripped once again through my chest.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Please review! It gets better…I promise. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm so glad that you like my story! This chapter is short, but I promise it will be longer next time!**

**Also, I am re-posting this chapter, because I changed it slightly, but it's still pretty close to what I wrote before, so if you would like to re-read it again you can. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Yay! I own twilight! **

**Jasper: Ahem…**

**Me: Oops.. I mean…you own twilight? (looks at him sheepishly)**

**Jasper: Nope. Tell them who really owns twilight, or I will tell Emmett.**

**Me: NOOO! Not Emmett!**

**Jasper: So…Who owns Twilight?**

**Me: Fine… Stephenie Myer owns Twilight!**

**(Hee Hee! I always wanted to do that for a disclaimer!)**

******

Chapter 3: Visitors

When I finally got control of myself, I took a deep breath… the smell of dirt, moss, and a faint rain smell invading my nostrils, further calming me. It was another smell that reminded me of my human life. Whenever I had a rough day, I would run through the forest near our house to a special place and dream.

I pushed my body up away from the rock I was sitting at , simultaneously pushing my golden curls away from my face when I realized suddenly I was not alone.

There appeared to be two figures standing on the opposite side of the small clearing. The one I recognized immediately as Edward Cullen from my gym class, and the other looked like my father. This guy was shorter than Edward with golden blonde curly locks, his skin also pale and his eyes a bright golden color. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, as they looked at me, but his eyes seemed to hide something…I couldn't tell what.

'_Ok. Now I am seriously nuts.'_ I thought to myself. '_First at school, now here. Ugh. He is dead. He's never coming back. It's been eighty years already… even if by some miracle he was still alive back then…he definitely isn't alive now!'_ I chastised myself.

We stood staring at each other, not saying anything for what seemed like a hour, my mind racing with a million different thoughts. _What is he doing here? _My biggest concern was if he was going to harm me. Edward spoke as this thought crossed my mind.

"I don't want to hurt you." He simply stated. I was shocked. It was almost like he could read my mind, and he nodded slightly as if acknowledging the fact that he **could** in fact read people's minds.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked, my voice slightly hoarse as I rarely spoke while I was at school.

"I'm curious." He started, his own golden eyes staring at me. The side of his mouth turned up into a small smirk, and continued. "The man that you keep thinking about at school…"

"Yeah. What about him?" I retorted slightly nervous and anxious at the same time. My eyes flashed to the blonde standing next to him for a brief second, before meeting Ed's gaze again.

"….Who is he?" Edward finished.

The question was simple enough, but I didn't know why he wanted to know about him. Should I tell the truth? Or lie?

"Why do you want to know?" I questioned, straightening my posture out of my half crouch, not entirely relaxed again brushing my hair from my face.

"Like I said…I'm curious." Was all he responded. He looked at me expectantly, and I finally gave in to his request.

"He's my father…But I don't understand why you're so interested in him. He died when I was five." I concluded. "You know…" I started again, pointing to the blonde who's name I still didn't know, "You remind me of him… a lot. You look just like him."

Edwards gaze followed my own as he turned around, expecting to see someone behind him, but instead became confused. He turned back to me with a questioning look.

"Who are you talking to?"

"You don't see him? That man behind you?" I questioned my voice higher than it normally would be.

"There is no one else here. I'm alone." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you see someone else here with us?"

"I'm not sure." I responded, suddenly distracted by my thoughts, looking at the rich green grass between us. I don't know how long I stood there, but finally his voice broke into my thoughts asking yet another question.

"You're father…What was his name?" Edward asked. I looked at his face and saw that there was nothing but curiosity displayed on his face.

"His name was Jasper. Why do you ask?"

He didn't respond, but looked torn as if trying to determine what to say next…**if** he was going to say anything at all. I watched as my hallucination disappeared into the trees, and I wanted to persue it, but forced myself not to. The ache in my chest started to throb slightly, reminding me of what I lost as I watched Edward turn and disappear into the forest as well.

As I listened to the sound of his footsteps fade away, I relaxed and headed back to my home, my mind swimming with new thoughts about this recent conversation and I continued to think about it till it was time to go to school.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry this chapter is so short. It was going to be longer, but I decided to cut the chapter in half. Please Read and Review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter four! Hope you are all enjoying this story! Sorry for not updating sooner. I haven't been able to get to my parents house to use their internet. **

**SHOUT-OUTS: Jalice Whitlock Hale, Anne-Marith, singergurlxoxo, obsessive360, MySisterThinksI'mCrazy, mouse555, heaven, littleowl84, angel eye nc, twilight81386, xxcharlie93xx, and natkat. **

**Thanks to all the people noted in the shout-out section for reviewing! Anyone that reviews will get a shout-out in the next chapter!**

**To answer some of your questions…Yes, the Cullens do know that Violet is a vampire and Violet knows that the Cullens are Vamps as well. Violet does live alone, but not for long… You will just have to wait and see. If you have any questions about my stories, please do not hesitate to message me…I don't bite. ****J Hee! Hee!**

**BTW: The Cullens keep giving Violet weird looks and are acting weird around her because the Cullens know that Jasper's last name was Whitlock before when he was human…and wonder about the similarities between Violet and Jazz since her last name is still Whitlock. Got it? Good. On with the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**.

_____________

Chapter 4: Jasper's Story

When I drove to school the next morning, I still couldn't get the confrontation out of my head. Can vampires go crazy? Obviously, I was going crazy. There was no other explanation for it. I clearly saw my father standing behind Edward in the woods, but he didn't see anything. 'So that's it.' I convinced myself. 'I'm crazy.'

I sat in my car a minute longer than I normally would have, letting the scent of my lilac air freshener fill my lungs. It wasn't as good as the real flower, but it still smelled wonderful. I finally yanked the keys out of the ignition, and grabbed my backpack, heading towards History. I thought about the new girl in my class and wondered what her name was. I didn't have the chance to ask her, as the bell rang as I was sliding into my seat. She was already seated, and smiled at me.

During History, Mrs. Peach had assigned everyone partners to do a presentation about the Civil War, and I was paired with Alice Cullen…the sugar high pixie that sat next to me. She smiled warmly at me, her golden eyes lighting up as she met mine and held out her small pale hand greeting me.

"Hi. I'm Alice." She greeted. Her voice sounded like tinkling bells and I got slightly distracted by the sound as she spoke, having not heard any voice so musical before.

I grasped her hand and shook. Introducing myself, Alice finally hearing my accented voice. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Violet."

The handshake only lasted a millisecond, when she released my hand and motioned to the project at hand. Her small pale fingers lifted a greenish colored paper detailing the presentations we were supposed to give, her other hand pointing to the printed words, without moving her gaze from my face.

"So. Do you know a lot about the Civil War?" She asked, making small talk, motioning to the paper quickly before letting it fall from her fingers to rest on her desktop. She crossed her arms in front of herself, leaning towards me waiting for me to answer.

I didn't know what to answer. Would I just lie to protect my secret? I'm sure I could explain my story to Alice quiet enough so the rest of the class wouldn't be able to hear, but I just only spoke to her two seconds ago. Did I really think I could trust her? Even if she was another vampire like me? Definitely not. She would get the same cover story any other unsuspecting human would get if they had asked me this same question.

"Yeah. My great-great grandfather fought in the war. But he died in battle." I explained purposefully lying hoping she wouldn't notice. If she noticed I was lying, she didn't bring it up. I searched her face for any indication that she believed I was lying, but unfortunately couldn't find anything. I decided to switch the focus from me to her by asking a simple question of my own. "What about you?"

"Yeah. My brother is fascinated with civil war stuff. Maybe you should come over to my house tonight after class and we can ask him about it." She suggested, her eyes bright. Reluctantly I agreed to follow her and her siblings to their house to talk about the civil war after school. To my surprise, she didn't seem that surprised that I had accepted her offer.

I said goodbye to Alice when class was over and headed to English, sliding into my seat next to the blonde goddess known as Rosalie. I had laughed quietly when I had overheard that my other classmates, mostly boys, were infatuated by her and dubbed her 'the goddess'. All the guys I could hear talking about Rosalie, were all too scared to approach her as they were afraid that her brother would totally kick their asses if they even dared to speak to her. Seeing Emmett in my gym class however, I had no doubt in my mind he could crush any measly human that dared to approach her…even though I'm sure she could easily handle herself.

My thoughts drifted to the blonde hallucination that I saw last night, trying but failing to pay attention in class. Perhaps I was just crazy. I sighed, looking at the black hands of the clock on the wall. It was going to be a long day.

***

The cold wind hit my face and I greedily took in a huge lungful, as I exited the building after school. I could smell the moisture in the air because, after all, we were in the darkest, wettest place in the continental US, and after being confined in small rooms with my other unsuspecting classmates trying to control myself…well lets just say that I was glad to be outside.

It wasn't hard to spot Alice waiting next to her car with another figure. His blonde hair was curled and he was casually leaning up against her yellow Porsche, his own slightly darkened eyes watching me. His face was contorted in…confusion?…I couldn't tell. I assumed that this figure was Jasper and I couldn't get over how much he looked like my father…It couldn't be possible…could it?

"Violet. I'd like you to meet my brother, Jasper." Alice musical voice introduced, happily. She turned slightly as she said his name and placed a thin hand on his shoulder, her gaze quickly turning back to me.

"Pleasure to meet you." I greeted holding out my own pale hand. Even now I still couldn't forget proper manners.

"Pleasure is all mine." Jasper greeted back taking my own hand briefly, before turning to his sister. "Shall we go?"

I thought I recognized his voice…but still I couldn't figure out where I had heard it before. _Hmmm…_

Alice nodded. "Just follow us and we will be there in no time." She explained to me. "Hope you can keep up…" She added slyly her smile widening further as Jasper pulled a set of keys out of his jeans and opened the drivers side door. Alice disappeared around the yellow Porsche and hopped in the passengers side, when I heard the engine come to life.

I dug my own keys out of my blue backpack, and hopped into my own car, revving the engine quickly and squealed out of the parking lot after the other racing car.

*****

Pulling up to the house it was magnificent. The house itself was three stories tall, with blue and wooden paneling, one whole side of the house was glass. It was much different from anything that I had lived in before.

I followed Alice and Jasper into the house, already quite aware that the other Cullen's were home. I was greeted by two others that I hadn't met before. Alice introduced me to their 'parents' , Esme, who was shorter than her husband with a heart shaped face and caramel colored hair, and Carlisle who was tall with the same bright blonde hair as Rose and Jasper…both greeting me warmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." I couldn't understand why Carlisle looked so familiar, until I remembered my mother dying all those years ago…Carlisle was my mother's doctor! I looked away embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Jasper questioned, his brows scrunching in confusion. He was currently standing by the staircase, his arms crossed over his chest. Alice was standing next to her brother on a step above him.

"Nothing. I was just thinking, that's all." I responded smoothly, taking in my surroundings. "You have a beautiful house Dr. Cullen."

"Please. Call me Carlisle." Carlisle smiled. "Now if you will excuse me, I must head off to the hospital now."

I watched as Carlisle brushed past me and head out the front door. The way he disappeared brought back the memory of when I saw him leave the white hospital room, when my mother, Jasmine, passed away from the influenza virus all those many years ago. The hole in my chest started to ache at the memory of my mother and I involuntarily brought my hand up to my chest.

The three of us, Alice, Jasper and myself, all moved into Alice and Jasper's room where I gazed around at the pictures of the two of them. One picture caught my eye. It appeared to be a wedding picture of the two of them. "You two are not brother sister…are you?"

"No. She's my wife." Jasper confirmed, making himself comfortable on the bed, Alice sat next to him, their eyes on me.

"How long have you been married?"

"A long time. Probably about fifty years or so." Alice shrugged.

"That's amazing." I commented, replacing the picture I was looking at on a shelf. " I guess we should be talking about the civil war. Huh? Alice tells me that you know a lot about the civil war."

"Yeah. I actually fought in the civil war. I had to leave behind my wife and daughter at the time. I can still see them in my mind when I think about them…." his voice trailed off for a moment as if remembering their faces. "Anyway…Would you like to hear my story, Violet?"

**(A/N: If you've read eclipse, you will notice that this next part will be fairly similar or really close to what Stephenie Meyer wrote.)**

I closed the distance between myself and Alice and Jasper, sitting on the bed, "Yes, please."

"When I was a human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen when I joined the confederate army. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it." He explained, Alice's hand intertwined in his.

"My military career was short-lived, but promising. I was promoted quickly through the ranks over more experienced men. By the first battle of Galveston, I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age."

I could tell this was a difficult story for him to tell, as he was recalling more memories, I'm sure that he would rather forget, but I stayed silent, my eyes studying his perfect features… patently waiting for him to continue. He pushed a strand of hair away from his face and continued.

"One day, I was in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor. We reached Houston after dark. I stayed just long enough to make sure that everyone was safe, and then got a fresh horse back to Galveston."

"Just a mile outside of the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed that they were stragglers and dismounted to offer my aid. However I discovered quickly that they were not a part of my group and unfortunately that's when Maria changed me."

"For the next few years, I was with Maria in the south creating an army of newborn vampires…"

I watched in facination as he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal his skin was covered in crescent shaped marks. My eyes widened in horror when I realized just exactly what they were.

"…As you can tell, I got attacked more than once." He explained, tracing a particularly long scar on his forearm. "Vampire venom is the only thing that leaves a scar."

He looked up at me his eyes filled with pain as he had to remember his past.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper." I tried to comfort him, although not knowing how.

"It's alright. I left Maria shortly after that and I found Alice. She's my life. I don't know how I existed without her." He gazed longingly at his wife, and I could feel their love for each other flowing off of them. It only lasted for a second, until Alice turned to me.

"So what's your story?" Alice questioned, her eyes bright with excitement, when for a brief moment her eyes became unfocused for a second and then she returned. Jasper saw my confused look, and quickly explained.

"There are some vampires with special abilities. For example: Edward can read your mind.."

"I knew it!" I interrupted, " I saw him in the forest the other day. He was reading my mind, wasn't he."

"Probably. Alice can see visions of the future, and I can mess with your emotions." he explained.

"What about you?" Alice asked. "Can you do anything special?"

"Not that I know of, but maybe. Anyways, Would you like to hear my story?" I answered.

"Please!" Alice squeeled, begging.

"I lived with my mother and father, before my father went off to war when I was five. He didn't come back. My mother was heartbroken, but she eventually recovered. When I was seventeen, I was going to the market for my mother. I always did the shopping, and she really needed some things. On my way, I saw this man. He asked me for help. He told me that his wife was sick and needed help. I only realized too late that the 'wife' was dead, and he changed me. I woke up, still in the forest, a few days later and realized what I had become." I explained, the ache in my chest becoming a dull throb as I remembered all those years ago.

"My mother passed away from the Spanish influenza in 1918." I concluded softly. "I saw her once before she passed away. Carlisle did everything that he could, but he couldn't save her."

"I'm so sorry, Vi." Jasper tried to comfort me, and I let him wrap his arms around me, the ache in my chest overwhelming me.

"No. I'm sorry." I sobbed softly, trying desperately to hold myself together. "I don't know why this is affecting me so much lately." I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves, breathing in Jasper's scent, and I finally realized why Jasper seemed so familiar to me. There was no way in the world that I would be able to forget that scent. It couldn't be possible…could it?

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter 4. I hope you like it. I'm currently working on three different stories right now including this one. Hopefully I will be able to update soon. I'm having a major case of writer's block right now, so I will update as soon as I can. Thanks again to everyone that reviewed! Reviews totally make my day! Please review! Thanks!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lost- Chapter 5

Shout out's- mouse555, singergurlxoxo, avalosluvsmj, dhadame, and angel eye nc!

Thank you to everyone that added my story to favorites or alerts!

I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I will try and update every week, but I can't promise anything…sorry. With work and everything it's really tough to try and write…most of my writing is done at like midnight so I'm usually pretty tired and the chapters don't always turn out the way that I would like them to.

Just so you know…I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I wanted to post it anyway. PLEASE review and let me know if you like it or not. _**Anyone who reviews will get a shout-out in the next chapter**_!!

Disclaimer: You should know by now that I do not own Twilight, but I'm going to say it again…I don't own Twilight…SM does.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Realization.

_**Previously-**_

"_**My mother passed away from the Spanish influenza in 1918." I concluded softly. "I saw her once before she passed away. Carlisle did everything that he could, but he couldn't save her."**_

"_**I'm so sorry, Vi." Jasper tried to comfort me, and I let him wrap his arms around me, the ache in my chest overwhelming me. **_

"_**No. I'm sorry." I sobbed softly, trying desperately to hold myself together. "I don't know why this is affecting me so much lately." I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves, breathing in Jasper's scent, and I finally realized why Jasper seemed so familiar to me. There was no way in the world that I would be able to forget that scent. It couldn't be possible…could it? **_

I took another deep breath and pulled away. My golden pain filled eyes meeting his, as I pushed the pain to the back of my mind. I turned and stood up from the bed starting towards the door, but stopping halfway between the door and Alice and Jasper, who were still watching me carefully.

How could it be? I had smelled him, and I knew. I was in the same room as my father that I hadn't seen in years. Did he know? Did he remember? I don't know how long I stood there, staring into nothingness, until I heard Jasper's voice from behind me, breaking into my thoughts.

"Violet? Are you alright?"

I heard the bed groan and shift slightly as I felt his presence behind me. I didn't turn around.

"It's not possible." I whispered to myself, barely loud enough for Jasper to hear. I felt his hand on my shoulder, and I almost flinched from the contact, but didn't.

"What's not possible?" His voice was calm, and I silently wondered what he was thinking.

I was about to answer him, a million other questions raced through my brain. I just had to be sure. I couldn't jump to conclusions. A second later a small question escaped my lips.

"When you were human…you were married, right?" I asked, my voice was soft and on the verge of breaking.

"Yes."

"What was your wife's name?" I asked, closing my eyes. _Please let it be him. Please let it be him_.

" Her name was Jasmine." I heard from behind me. I felt like I was going to pass out knowing this small fact, but I knew I wouldn't as I felt my uneasiness vanish, and couldn't understand why. It was only after I reminded myself that Jasper could mess with emotions that I figured he was helping me in some way. I nodded and I felt Jasper's hand lift from my shoulder.

Jasmine.

My mother's name was Jasmine. He was married to my own mother. The same woman that I remembered hugging my father, in the firelight as he headed off to war. The same woman I saw dying from the Spanish influenza. It was him. Jasper was my father, although how I couldn't understand. My father's last name was Whitlock…not Hale, not Cullen… Whitlock.

I turned around to face Jasper, who was still standing behind me, and Alice, still seated on the bed.

I studied the planes of his face, and I knew instantly that I was right. But his face contorted in confusion. He didn't know. He hadn't made the connection. But I had. I would wait. I wouldn't tell him now. I would wait and break the news to him gently. My eyes flashed to Alice's face for a second and realized that she must have been having a vision. Jasper's eyes followed my gaze and he rushed over to his wife. Just by watching their interactions with each other, I knew that he loved Alice more than he had loved my mother, and I felt a pang of sadness wash over me.

"Thank you for helping me with the paper, but I have to go now." I told them quietly and sprinted towards the door. I didn't wait to hear what Alice's vision was about, I just had to get out of the house. I flew through the house as fast as I could and hopped into my car a couple seconds later peeling out of the driveway as fast as I could.

'_Alright. So I'm not crazy_.' I thought to myself as I drove through the winding streets of Forks. '_He actually is alive and here in the same town as me. And I did in fact see him in the hallways between classes. I was shocked by this realization. __**What am I supposed to do now**_?'

I pulled my car off to the side of the road, letting the lilac air freshener fill my lungs. I leaned my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes in defeat. I pulled up memories of Jasper when I was little, but it was fuzzy. Not crystal clear like my vampire memories. I remembered when my mother told me that daddy was not ever coming home, and the familiar ache in my chest began to throb. I remembered being mad at him for not coming back to mommy and me, and I remember hating him for that.

I could remember other times with my father as I took a trip down memory lane.

*** Flashback ***

The wind was blowing softly as I sat in the soft grass surrounding our home. The sun was shining, and there were no clouds in sight. It was warm for April, but it was a nice change from the cold winter weather. The wind blew through my hair as I watched my father working, my favorite doll sitting in my lap. My mother was making a new dress for me and I couldn't wait until it was finished.

"Violet?" I could hear my mother's voice calling. My father looked up at the noise, the sun shining off his honey locks.

"Vi? You're mother is calling for you." I heard my father speak, when I didn't move. It was then that I could clearly hear her voice calling for me.

"Coming mother." I shouted as I jumped up from the grass and scampered towards the house, my father smiling at my excitedness. His own blue eyes watched me as I ran. When I entered into the small wooden house, I gazed at my mother, Jasmine, whose arms were held behind her back. "Yes mother?"

"Guess what? I've got a surprise for you." She smiled, her eyes full of excitement.

"Really? What is it?" I asked, excited. She lifted me onto the counter, and I was told to shut my eyes. I did what I was instructed to do, and opened them a few seconds later. I gasped at what I saw when I opened my eyes. There in my mother's hands, was a brand new dress that she had made for me. It was a simple dark blue design with a long flowing skirt. On the front was a black and white flower that had been sewn into the fabric, with a black ribbon wrapping around the waist, tied in a bow.

My eyes widened at the beauty of the dress, "Is that for me, mommy?" I stuttered, shocked.

"Yep. It's all done. Do you like it?" She asked, as my eyes scanned the dress for the tenth time.

"I love it, mommy!" I squeeled, clapping my hands together. "Can I show daddy?"

"Of course, sweetheart." She agreed, helping me off the counter. "Why don't you go change into the dress and daddy will take you to the market?"

"Okay. Thanks mommy!" I squeeled, hugging one of her legs tightly, before dashing into my room to go change. I changed into the dress quickly. I wanted to show daddy my pretty dress. I came out of my room a couple minutes later, wearing the pretty blue fabric. Mom pulled my curly blond locks, on top of my head and then sent me out the door.

I raced through the yard where my daddy was waiting for me, and squealed. "Daddy! Daddy! Look what mommy made me!"

"Wow, Vi. You look beautiful." Jasper told me, scooping me up into his arms. I smiled. My daddy thought I was pretty. "Are you ready to go to the market?"

"Yes, daddy." I replied, as he set me down on the ground. I watched as my daddy gave my mommy a kiss, and then daddy and me headed towards the market, my hand in his as we walked side by side through the forest.

*** End Flashback ***

I sighed, remembering that day. I was so excited about getting the new dress, and it had been one of the rare moments that I had spent with him before he left. I would cherish that memory for the rest of my life.

Thinking back on the memory and all the good times that I had with my father, it was making it pretty difficult to want to hate my father for leaving. I didn't know the real reason why he left for the army in the first place, but I knew that he must have had a pretty good reason for leaving. The longer I thought about him, the less mad I was at him, and I couldn't understand why. Perhaps I was more forgiving about what he had told me earlier, and why he couldn't have returned to my mother and me. I remembered those first few years, when I had awoken into this life and knew how difficult it was to stay away from attacking humans.

Maybe the reason why he stayed away was for our own safety. I knew if I had killed my mother, or my own child, I would never have forgiven myself, and concluded that that was exactly the reason why he didn't come back. That and because of Maria and her newborn army.

I sighed again, letting the lilac calm me down and I realized that I had forgiven my father for leaving. I could not be angry at him anymore. As soon as I was able to, I would tell him exactly who I was, and if he didn't want me around, I would leave like he had left me. But if he wanted me to be around, I would finally have my father back after all these years.

I opened my eyes, and started the car back up, pulling back onto the road and headed for home. I couldn't wait till I was able to see him again.

But did **he** want to see **me?**

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I was going to make this chapter longer, but I wanted to post what I had, so I hope that you like it. Sorry if it sucks, I haven't had a chance to proofread it or anything, so I hope it's still good. I wrote the majority of this last night at 1 am and I have to get up in less than 5 hours to go to work. **

**Again, please review! Anyone that reviews will be given a shout-out in the next chapter! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lost and Found- Chapter 6

Summary:

When Violet was five, her father left for war…and never came back. Twelve years later, she finally accepts that he is gone forever. When new kids show up at her school, one of the newcomers looks exactly like her father. It couldn't be him…could it?

Shout-outs- (Thank you to all the following for reviewing my story!) mouse555, anne-marith, singergurlxoxo, angel eye nc, jallice whitlock hale, MySisterThinksI'mCrazy, twilight81386, cbkitkat,

I also want to give a special shout out to Dominique Weasley! Thank you for your enthusiastic reviews…I LOVE them! I hope the next chapter is just as good as you hope. Thank you.

Want your name in the shout-out section? All you have to do is REVIEW!

A/N: Wow! Everyday it amazes me how many people have read this story, and how many reviews I've gotten! This is by far, my most popular story and I am so glad to have such dedicated readers/reviewers!

I know that I haven't updated in a long time, and I apologize for not updating. I've gotten a second job, and haven't really had time to write. The only way I was able to update this was because I had to have surgery and I'm recovering now. Anyway…

Disclaimer:

**Me**: Now…on with the chapter!

**Emmett**: Um…Aren't you forgetting something?

**Me**: *thinks really hard* Nope. Don't think so.

**Jasper**: Are you SURE you're not forgetting something? Like maybe…mentioning that you don't own twilight?

**Me**: *Rolls eyes* Silly Jazz… Everyone knows who owns Twilight.

**Nessie**: I don't.

**Emmett**: See, not everyone knows who owns Twilight.

**Me to Nessie**: You know that I don't own Twilight, right Ness? (Nessie shakes her head) Well, I don't, a lady named Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight…Not me…Understand?

**Ness**: Yep!

**Me to Emmett and Jasper**: Now can I get on with the chapter? (Jazz nods his head.) Finally! Here you go!

(Sorry that was really long! I wanted to have some fun with the disclaimer! Hee! Hee!)

Previously:

_I sighed again, letting the lilac calm me down and I realized that I had forgiven my father for leaving. I could not be angry at him anymore. As soon as I was able to, I would tell him exactly who I was, and if he didn't want me around, I would leave like he had left me. But if he wanted me to be around, I would finally have my father back after all these years. _

_I opened my eyes, and started the car back up, pulling back onto the road and headed for home. I couldn't wait till I was able to see him again. _

_But did __**he**__ want to see __**me**__?_

Chapter 6: Knowing

I didn't have to wait long for my answer. When I arrived at school, I leant back against the headrest again, closing my eyes, taking a deep breath, trying not to freak out. What would I say to Jasper the next time that I saw him? It's not like I could say 'Hi. I'm your daughter that you abandoned when I was only five years old, but I forgive you, and want to be a family now.'

_Yeah, right. That would go over real well. _I thought to myself, sarcastically. I took one more breath and opened my eyes, grabbing my backpack off the passenger seat and sliding out of the car, straightening my shirt. I had never been really into fashion, but kept up with the trends enough so that could blend in better. Not that it mattered anyway. Most avoided me, as they should. But with the constant stares, it was better if I looked trendy.

I locked my car up, and strode through the parking lot, and by the time I reached the door to the school, my once dry clothes, were half drenched by the furiously falling rain. I smiled weakly as I took my spot next to Alice in my History class, who was not nearly as wet as I was. My brows scrunched in confusion, and I was about to ask her why she wasn't as wet as me, but before the question left my lips, she was answering my question.

"Umbrella." She answered, pointing to a small umbrella that was sticking out of her backpack.

'Ah.' I thought, nodding my head. 'That explains it.' I smiled wider and twisted my golden locks, ridding them of all the excess water. The rain didn't bother me at all, but I knew if I didn't try and act like it bothered me…it would look too suspicious.

Alice didn't interrupt my thoughts until I pulled out my books for class, the rest of the class nearly filled with students besides the occasional tardy ones.

"Did you get the paper done?" Alice asked, her voice lighter than usual. She wasn't bouncing in her seat as much as she had been in the past couple of days, and I wondered why.

"Yes. I did." I answered, pulling the assignment from my bag, showing it to Alice for a moment, before laying the paper on the desktop. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Yes…Violet..I-" She started, but was interrupted by the ringing of the bell as the class started, and she smiled apologetically at me, before turning her attention to the teacher. I frowned at her, and turned to pay attention in class, somewhat successfully, until a small piece of paper landed on the page of my book. It appeared so suddenly, I froze momentarily, until I realized that it had been Alice's doing and shot her a look. It appeared that she was watching the teacher, but I was beginning to think otherwise, as her eyes shot back and forth between me and the teacher, too quick for our teacher to see.

I took the small paper and unfolded it. There were only two words on the paper.

_**I KNOW**_

I quickly scribbled on the piece of paper and passed it to her, at a speed that no human would be able to see.

_**Know what**_?

A second later, she placed the paper back on my desk.

_**I know about you and Jasper**_

I was shocked. I didn't tell anyone about that…How did she know?

_**How**_? I scribbled back.

_**We'll talk at lunch**_. She answered.

'Alright,' I sighed. It wasn't much but it was a start. The bell rang ,signaling that class was over, a few minutes later and I quickly gathered my things. I couldn't help but to wonder what I was going to say to my father at lunch. Had Alice told Jasper about me? Did Jasper know that I was his daughter? There was only one way to get the answers to my questions as lunch was quickly approaching.

By the time Lunch arrived, to say I was nervous was an understatement. Had I been human, I would have had a full scale panic attack. I got in line and filled my tray with disgusting human food, that I wouldn't eat, and my eyes searched out the Cullen's table on the far side of the room away from the other students. To my surprise, only Alice and Jasper sat at the table, and I wondered where the others were. I could feel the other students stares on me as I strode over to their table, my long honey colored curls flowing behind me as I walked. I tried not to pay attention to the whispers of some students as I passed, and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Hello, Alice." I greeted A small smile spread slowly across my face, as I placed the small red tray on the table. "Where is everyone else?"

"Hi Violet." Alice greeted back, happily as I slid into a chair. I couldn't help but to notice that Jaspers' eyes studied my face, and I shyly looked away, refusing to look at Jasper. Instead I focused my attention on the grey swirled tabletop. "They decided to skip the rest of the day."

I nodded, accepting the fact that it would only be the three of us finishing school today, and began to pick at my food tearing the unappetizing meal into little bits.

"Nice to see you again, Violet." A familiar voice spoke, my attention turning to the voice.

"Hello Jasper." I whispered, reluctantly allowing myself to gaze at my father, who was still studying my face. "Thanks for helping me with the civil war paper."

"No problem." He scoffed, running his hand through his golden curls, nervously. I guess my nervousness was affecting him more than I realized and I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves…which actually worked…Although I was pretty sure, Jasper had something to do with it.

"Jasper," I hesitated. My hands stopped mangling my meal for a second, to push my own blond curls over my shoulder, "Can I ask you a question?"

I waited for a brief second, to give him time to answer, and saw the curiosity cross his face.

"Sure."

I took a deep breath, and spoke, hesitantly returning my attention to my meal. "Okay. Well, Yesterday when I asked about your wife, Not you Alice," I stole a look at her and continued. "You said her name was Jasmine, Right?"

"Yeah. What about her? She died a long time ago."

"I know." I paused. "You see, I don't know how to explain this, but…Jasmine was my mother's name."

It was a long minute before any of us spoke. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice, bouncing slightly in her chair, with a huge smile plastered on her face. Apparently she knew what I was going to say, and from her reaction, I'd say that everything went well. My eyes focused back on Jasper, who seemed lost in his own thoughts staring out the window.

"I know it must be hard for you to comprehend all of this, but I'm fairly certain that you are…" my voice trailed off as I choked on the last words.

"I am what?" Jasper spoke firmly. His attention was focused on me as I struggled to say the two words. His hands were crossed in front of him, his body slightly leaning over his arms that rested on the tabletop, as he looked into my eyes waiting for my answer.

"I'm pretty sure that you are my father, Jasper." I spoke calmly. As soon as he registered the fact that I was his daughter, his whole body went rigid with shock. I was scared at his reaction, and I realized that I had stopped breathing, like he did, afraid of what his reaction to this piece of news would be.

Would he be angry? Would he breakdown and cry? Would he rush to have me be in his arms? Would he reject me and want nothing to do with me? I had no idea, so I froze and waited. After what seemed like a long time, I turned to Alice, my eyes never leaving Jazz's face.

"Is he okay?"

After a moment, she replied "Yeah. He'll be okay…in 3...2...1..."

As predicted, at the completion of her little countdown, Jasper started to breath and move again.

"Are you okay?" Alice spoke softly to her husband, resting a hand on his shoulder, sitting up as tall as she could in the process. His eyes searched for hers and they shared a moment together, it was so cute, I felt the need to look away and my gaze returned to the grey swirled tabletop.

"Yeah, Alice. I'm okay." He spoke quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. A few seconds later he spoke again.

"I thought you were dead."

It took me a second to realize that Jasper was actually talking to me, and my head snapped up. "I'm not dead…Well, technically we are…"

The sound of their laughing in harmony, brought a tear to my eye that would unfortunately never fall. I wanted to cry, and laugh….so I laughed with them, my eyes glistening with unshed tears. A small smile graced my lips as I looked up at the two of them. Jasper had leant back in his chair and had proceeded to wrap an arm around Alice's shoulder, both of whom were smiling broadly.

"What's wrong, Vi?" Jasper questioned seeing the tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped the tears away, and looked away.

"It's nothing." I assured. With one look, I crumbled under his stare. "Well, now that you know I'm your daughter, I assume that you don't want me around to mess up this life you have…" I trailed, my happy mood vanishing within moments, and I avoided all eye contact staring at my hands in my lap.

"But, if you leave," Alice whined, "I won't get to spend time with my stepdaughter shopping!"

"Alice," Jasper assured. "Violet isn't going anywhere."

_What? Did he just say what I think he just said_? I was shocked. My head snapped up at his words, "Really? You mean it? You really want me to stay?"

"Of course. What kind of father would I be if I let my daughter, who I thought was gone forever, come back into my life, just to leave again." He smiled that crooked smile, that I remembered when I was little, and I felt like a five year old again. Alice was also bouncing in her chair, and as soon as the bell rang signaling Lunch was over, she danced her way over to me and gave me a giant hug.

"We are going to be best friends! I just know it!" She beamed.

"Thanks Alice." I laughed, pulling away. I hesitated, like Jasper did for a brief moment, before he pulled me into an embrace that neither one of us wanted to break away from. I buried my face into his curls like I did the night that he left for war, a small part of me thinking that if I let go of him, I would lose him again like last time. Alice finally pulled us apart when the lunchroom was nearly empty, and the three of us gathered our things and raced to our next class.

"We'll see you later!" Alice called out as the two of them raced at a human pace down the hallway.

I smiled, hesitating for a moment, until I saw Alice and Jasper disappear down one of the corridors, before entering my classroom. I couldn't wait for this day to be over!

A/N: How do you like that chapter? So Jasper and Alice finally know that Violet is his daughter and Alice has accepted her into the family with open arms! Sorry no bonding yet, but I promise Alice and Vi, and Vi and Jazz will be bonding soon!

Once again, Please review! I don't know how good this chapter is since I just wrote it last night, but I hope ya'll like it! Again, **Anyone who reviews this chapter will get a shout-out in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost And Found- Chapter 7**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that absolutely loved that last chapter! And thanks for all the well wishes from my surgery! I'm doing fine! Thanks for everyone that added this story to their favorites or alerts! It's awesome! **

**I also would like to mention that I've been getting a couple reviews about how Jasper could be Violets dad when technically he would be a dad at 12.…Well, there are a couple of possible explanations for this. **

**One: I don't know if this would happen or not, but in some cultures kids, (or teens) were married at age 12 or 13...as soon as the kids hit maturity…which could explain why they could be so young. A little topic of sex ed, as soon as women have their first period their bodies are able to produce children, and girls can get their period as young as 8 years old (rare, but it does happen). Most kids don't get their period till 12 or so… everyone is different, so it varies from person to person. **

**Second: If you've read the book, you will notice that he states that he wasn't even seventeen when he entered the army and told recruiters that he was twenty…and got away with it. In my story, he enters the army at age 20 or so and takes a year or two to be promoted before he was turned at age 21 or 22.…which would make him 15 or so when Vi would be born (Anyone heard of the MTV show 16 and pregnant?). Jasper is also graced with looking younger than he is, and everyone knows that the Cullen's lie about their ages so they can go to school…which is what Violet does too.**

**Any questions? I hope that clears up some confusion for everyone. If you are still confused or any other questions, feel free to message me or leave me a review. On with the story!**

**SHOUT-OUTS: FelicityT, nikkihalee, nikegirl0329, malkav1226, obsessive360, gazing moon, Dominique Weasley, cbkitkat, Anne-Marith, Haley, angel eye nc, Wannabe-Fantasy, singergurlxoxo, cocopopsrule1, Iwait4theRain, mimi, Carolina Grey, Jalice Whitlock Hale.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Want your name in the shout-out section? All you have to do is review this chapter, and your name will be in the shout-out section in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

_Previously:_

_I hesitated, like Jasper did for a brief moment, before he pulled me into an embrace that neither one of us wanted to break away from. I buried my face into his curls like I did the night that he left for war, a small part of me thinking that if I let go of him, I would lose him again like last time. Alice finally pulled us apart when the lunchroom was nearly empty, and the three of us gathered our things and raced to our next class. _

"_We'll see you later!" Alice called out as the two of them raced at a human pace down the hallway._

_I smiled, hesitating for a moment, until I saw Alice and Jasper disappear down one of the corridors, before entering my classroom. I couldn't wait for this day to be over! _

Lost and Found- Chapter 7- Family

His voice rang through my mind again and again. I couldn't get the simple phrase out of my mind.

'_Alice, Violet's not going anywhere._'

I smiled, and tried to concentrate on the work at hand, but failed miserably. I couldn't believe that my father was finally in my life, and that he wasn't going anywhere… at least that's what he said. A small part of me wanted to believe that he wasn't going to abandon me like he did when I was five, but I still couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling that something wasn't right. Perhaps I was just paranoid. I shrugged the feeling off, and pushed it to the back of my mind against my better judgment.

When the final bell echoed though the classrooms and hallways, releasing us from another day, I shoved my books into my blue backpack carefully, and filed out the classroom with the rest of my classmates. My shoes squeaked against the linoleum floor as I made my way through the familiar halls, pushing open the large metal doors to the parking lot. I maneuvered my way through the rows of cars to my own, where a figure was leaning up against the side of my car. His arms were crossed over his shirt, his honey colored curls threatening to fall into his face, as he watched me approach.

"Hi dad." I greeted, stopping a few feet from him. My eyes glanced around for Alice, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hello, Violet." his smooth voice greeted back, not moving from his position, his eyes studying my face.

"Where did Alice go?"

"She left already. She drove home by herself." He answered, a small frown stretching across his face.

"Why?"

I was clearly confused by this. What would be her motive to leave him here? Did they have a fight? With the way they were acting at lunch, I highly doubted it, but I was just as confused as he was.

"I'm not sure." Jasper answered, his brows scrunching together for a few seconds, before he began to smile at me.

"Would you like a ride?" I offered. "I'm sure it would be easier than running."

His smile widened further as I suggested this, and he accepted. I unlocked the doors and he slid into the passenger seat next to me as the engine roared to life. Despite being next to my father in the car, I was surprisingly calm, although if not for his 'gift', my entire body would be shaking from nervousness. I took a deep breath, and tried to get my muddled thoughts into coherent sentences.

"I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

My voice was quiet and I thought that he hadn't heard me, but just as I was about to say it again, louder this time, he instead answered back.

"I missed you too, Vi."

I tore my eyes away from the road to glance at Jasper who had moved his attention to the floor of the passenger seat. His long fingers pulled ever so slightly at the bottom of his shirt from what I guessed was nervousness. I was surprised at the way he was acting. Not one time in my entire life, or un-life, had I ever seen him as nervous as he now was. What was he thinking about? What's made him so nervous?

"You can drop me off here." He spoke quietly, his eyes scanning the trees a few minutes later. I was confused as to why he wanted me to drop him off at this particular spot, and not all the way to the house, until I realized that I had driven nearly the whole way as I spotted a driveway a few feet away from my car.

"Will I see you again?" I questioned as he began to climb out of the car. I know that it was probably one of the stupidest questions to ask since he already told me that I wasn't going anywhere, but that nagging voice in my mind would not let me let go of the feeling.

Jasper positioned his bag over his shoulder, leaned back into the open window.

"Of course. Thanks for the ride, Violet."

I nodded and watched Jasper disappear through the trees. I sat in my car for a moment as I was grateful for Alice going home by herself.

She wanted Jasper and myself to have some time to ourselves, and for that I was grateful. I would have to thank Alice the next time that I saw her. I put the car in drive and headed home. Despite everything, I still had homework to do. Granted it would only take a few minutes, so I could put it off, but against my better judgement I decided to just get it done and over with.

An hour later, as I was finishing up the project for History, I could sense someone watching me, but when I turned to look, I didn't see anyone there.

'That's odd.' I thought, my eyes scanning the room. It wasn't until I saw a slight movement to my right, that I realized that someone was in the room with me and I jumped. Spinning around to face my unknown intruder a hiss escaped my lips. It only took a second for me to realize that my intruder meant no harm, and I relaxed out of my instinctive crouch, straightening to a standing position and crossing my arms over my chest.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" I asked my intruder. She turned to look at me, her small fingers replacing a small object back onto my dresser.

"I came to see you." She stated simply, crossing the room and taking a seat on my unneeded bed.

"Why?"

I took my seat back at my desk, my golden eyes watching her curiously.

"Did you like spending time with Jasper?" She asked, completely ignoring my question.

"Of course." I answered turning around and gathering my project back into my bag. "I wanted to thank you for that."

"Your welcome. I figured you'd want to spend some time with him." Alice explained.

She was right. I did want to spend time with him. I still did. But so much has changed since he left when I was five. I still didn't want to totally believe that he wouldn't leave me again. What would I do then? I didn't know, and I hoped that I wouldn't have to find out.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

I finished placing my homework back into my bag and set it on the floor next to my desk before turning around and facing my step-mother.

"Why are you here, Alice?"

She smiled at me, her gold eyes lighting up. Her mouth twisted into a mischievous grin for a brief second before vanishing.

"I wanted to take you shopping."

With that look on her face I was hesitant to go with her. What was she planning?

"I want to get to know you better." She insisted, her face twisting into a pout. The longer I tried to resist, the harder it was. Finally I gave in.

"Alright." I sighed. The moment I accepted her offer, she rushed to me and pulled me into an embrace that I was not expecting at all, squealing with delight. After a moment, she pulled away grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice and Wonderland.

"Yay!" She squealed. "Let's go!"

She started tugging on my hand, pulling me toward the door.

"Wait, Alice. Now?" I questioned hesitantly, resisting. Alice had completely caught me off guard and I was not expecting to go shopping so soon. I tugged my hand out of her grip, nervousness attacking me like a tidal wave. I held my hands up, palms facing her, as she turned around watching me with curious eyes.

"Yes, Now."

She seemed irritated that I was somewhat refusing to go with her right then. Perhaps she wasn't used to being told no. I didn't know. Why was I being dragged to go shopping anyway? I barely even knew Alice, let alone my father. He was almost like a stranger to me. I was not who I was when he left me, and I had to grow up with too many responsibilities that had been pushed on me that no five/six year old should have to deal with. Ever.

Yes. I had forgiven him for leaving. But it still didn't change the fact that he was out of my life for years and years. I thought he was dead. Things would have been so much different had he stayed with mommy and me. I almost wished I could go back and change the past somehow, and make Jasper stay home and not go to war. But everyone knows that you can't change the past.

" But Alice-" I insisted.

"Nope. You're coming with me." Alice demanded, grabbing my hand leading me out of the house. "You are in desperate need of some new clothing, and I need a shopping buddy. Rose and Bella won't come with me."

Realizing that I had no choice in the matter, I slid into the car sighing.

"I guess I don't have a choice in the matter…do I?"

"None, what so ever." she smirked, reving the engine and pulling out onto the road before I could object. Not that it would have done me any good. I sighed again as I settled into the seat.

This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: So what did you think of that? She finally got to spend some time with Jasper, and now Alice. Bonding time! YAY! **

**Anyway, Thanks to everyone that added this to their favorites or alerts! Hope you liked this chapter. It isn't the greatest, but it's something, right? **

**Once again, please review and let me know what you think. Anyone that reviews will receive a Shout-Out in the next chapter! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

Lost- Chapter 8

**A/N: OK. Here is the next chapter. I've had the plot all figured out for a while, but haven't had the chance to write anything. Hope you like it. **

**Shout-Outs: mimi, CAROLINA GREY, Jalice Whitlock Hale, .Wannabe-Fantasy, 4ur411, Iwait4theRain, angel eye nc, twilight81386, Dominique Weasley, Emma Whitlock, digi-destined100! **

_Previously:_

" _But Alice-" I insisted._

"_Nope. You're coming with me." Alice demanded, grabbing my hand leading me out of the house. "You are in desperate need of some new clothing, and I need a shopping buddy. Rose and Bella won't come with me." _

_Realizing that I had no choice in the matter, I slid into the car sighing. _

"_I guess I don't have a choice in the matter…do I?" _

"_None, what so ever." she smirked, reving the engine and pulling out onto the road before I could object. Not that it would have done me any good. I sighed again as I settled into the seat. _

_This was going to be a long night_.

Chapter 8

By the time that I had gotten back from shopping, I was slightly irritated. Alice and I had gotten into a small argument and like an idiot, I said things that I wished I could take back. Alice was visibly upset. Walking through my house, I laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling. I knew that Jasper would be pissed and I had to try and make things right between us.

I rolled out of bed and sauntered over to the window, sighing as I stared out, watching as the sun peaked over the horizon. I dreaded going to school today and facing Alice and the rest of the family. I briefly considered skipping school today, but then I reminded myself that it wouldn't solve anything. I would have to go back to school eventually and I would just postpone the inevitable.

I have to face my demons sometime.

Glancing at the red glowing numbers on the clock next to my bed, I shuffled to my closet and threw on the first items that my fingers touched. Scooping up my backpack seconds later, I grabbed my keys again and headed towards the door.

I was surprised and saddened at the same time when I saw a dozen or so paper bags sitting on my step as I went to leave…no doubt Alice's doing. She left the clothes that we had purchased only hours before for me, and I felt my eyes tear up. I really screwed things up this time. A small, very small, part of me wanted to leave the items on the stairs…but another part of me wanted to keep the clothes that were rightfully mine.

Deciding that I should probably keep the clothes that we had bought, I bent down and gathered the bags setting them inside the door, before locking up and headed to school. Upon pulling into the parking lot, I failed to see Alice's car. Perhaps she stayed home today? I didn't know. I parked in my usual spot and headed inside, the entire time, looking for Alice or Jasper. I didn't see either of them, my shoes squeaking slightly as I walked through the familiar hallways towards my locker, when I heard a voice.

"What did you do to her?"

I turned towards the voice. Emmett. I watched as he approached me, Rosalie's blonde hair flowing behind her as she walked slightly behind Emmett to his right looking as pretty as ever. Emmett stopped a foot in front of me, his voice laced with anger.

"Alice came home really upset last night. She wouldn't say anything except your name." Emmett snarled. "So I'm going to ask you again…what did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her." I snarled back, my posture taking on a defensive stance.

"Look," He growled softly, "I don't care what happened. You just need to apologize to my sister."

"Why should I apologize to her when she can't handle the truth?" I snapped back. Emmett was really pissing me off.

He stopped for a moment and glared at me. "What did you say?"

" It doesn't matter. It's not your problem."

"Like hell it isn't." Rosalie snapped. " We're a family, Violet. You mess with one of us…you deal with all of us."

I was only slightly aware that our little conversation was drawing a crowd. "Stay out of it Rose." I snapped, glaring at the blonde haired bitch. "This is between Alice, Jasper and myself. This doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does, Violet." A different voice spoke, capturing my attention. " Apologize to Emmett and Rosalie, now."

I turned to glare at the newcomer, and instantly backed down once I realized who it was. Jasper stood a couple feet from us, Alice's teary gaze watching our conversation as she leaned against his chest. One arm was wrapped around Alice's shoulder, trying to comfort her, as he glared at me. I shrunk out of my defensive posture, and sighed feeling as if I just got slapped in the face.

"I'm sorry Em, Rose." I apologized. I turned and looked at Alice and Jasper a small pang of guilt aching in my chest, completely ignoring Emmett and Rosalie.

"Alice, I-" I started to apologize. Unfortunately, I didn't get a chance. Alice broke away from her husband's embrace and fled down the corridor, walking a little too fast for humans. Jazz stood for a few moments his gaze flickering between myself and the retreating form of his wife, debating whether or not to follow after Alice or to approach me. I held my breath as I watched him, my heart breaking as he gave me a small weak smile, and headed down the corridor after Alice…clearly choosing her over me.

I felt devastated.

'How can he do this to me?' I thought, my body becoming numb. 'What was I thinking? I don't matter to him anymore. He chose her.'

I felt my eyes tearing up and a strong desire to run away. I did not want to be here anymore. I turned the opposite direction from where Jasper and Alice had fled, going back the way I came, pushing past Emmett and Rose as I raced through the halls. I ignored the voices that called after me and pushed myself faster. I didn't stop running, only quickening my pace as I entered the edge of the forest surrounding the school. I collapsed on the ground a few minutes later, sobbing, my body shaking violently as I pulled my knees up to my chest, my back resting against a tree.

The memories of the night that Jasper had left when I was a child came rushing back to me, only making my sobs more uncontrollable. I could still see the image of my father standing in the doorway, the firelight bouncing off his curls. I could imagine his arms wrapped around my frame as he tried to assure me he would return…

Lies…

He didn't return to me. He had walked out the door without a second glance…Just like he walked down the hallway following after his wife.

Eventually my sobs slowed and eventually stopped, as I was taking deep breaths to calm myself. For a while I just sat not thinking about anything, my mind digging up memories… good and bad… from my life. I don't know how long I sat there, but when I finally scanned my surroundings, the sunlight had disappeared into blackness. Sighing, I pushed myself off of the hard ground, brushing as much dirt off my pants as I could, before heading back towards where I knew my car would be waiting for me.

As expected, my car was the only car in the entire school parking lot, and sliding in the drivers side, I realized that I had to apologize to Alice. Even though I had spoken the truth, I shouldn't have said anything at all.

The entire drive to the Cullen's house, I tried to think of proper ways to apologize to Alice, going over things again and again, trying to get my apology just right. Putting the car into park, I went over my apology one last time, before marching up to the house and knocking.

I expected the door to open moments later, but after a minute the door still hadn't opened. Grasping the handle of the door, I was surprised to see that the door was unlocked, and hesitantly took a step inside.

"Alice?" My voice echoed through the house, " Jasper?"

It took a moment for me to realize that there wasn't anyone home. It took me another moment after that to realize that the house was completely empty of all furniture and belongings, and my breath caught in my throat.

'NO!' my mind screamed. 'Not again….Please not again!'

I felt numb. My legs refused to hold my body up any longer as the shock finally hit me like a ton of bricks, and my legs gave out from under me, my knees colliding with the floor for the second time today. Suddenly everything made sense. The shopping, the teary eyed Alice, the demand to apologize from Rose, Emmett, and Jasper….

They were all leaving…

Without me…

Alice wanted me to shop with her as more of a goodbye present, which was why the bags ended up on my step this morning. She left the bags for me…as a way of saying goodbye. And the fact that I left so abruptly after the argument that I failed to grab my bags as I left.

And at school, when I saw Alice in tears… she knew that they were leaving and couldn't handle saying goodbye. And Jasper fled after Alice because he didn't have a choice. He would follow her wherever she went.

My heart ached, and my eyes filled with tears at this realization, my body now on all fours shaking from the sobs.

And Jasper…His smile was his way of apologizing (and saying goodbye) to me before he followed after Alice down the corridor at school. And Emmett and Rosalie were just protecting their family…

Gosh! How could I have been so blind? Why didn't I know about the move? Why didn't Alice tell me about it when we went shopping? Why did they leave me here?

Why?

There was only one explanation that I could come up with…

… Jasper didn't want me.

And if Jasper didn't want me, then that would mean that Alice didn't want me either…along with everyone else. And now that they were gone…I was alone. Utterly and completely alone.

That realization that I was alone, was magnified as my eyes scanned the blank pristine white walls. Finally I couldn't take being in the house anymore, and I bolted as fast as I could to my car, sobs echoing as I ran. In my panicked state, I somehow managed to make it to my home, and collapsed onto my bed allowing the pain of their departure to wash over me, drowning me in despair.

**A/N: So…What did you think? I bet you weren't expecting that! I hope this chapter was alright. Please let me know what you think about this one. Any reviews will get a shout-out in the next chapter….whenever that might be.**

**Don't forget to add my story to your Alerts if you haven't already, and you will be the first to know when I've updated! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lost- Chapter 9

A/N: Okay.. So I know a lot of you were probably really ticked at me for doing that in the last chapter… But I promise you that it will all be ok in the end. This chapter should explain a lot, so I apologize if it is super long. This chapter is going to be in Jasper's POV. I would do Violet's POV, but you really need to see what's going on in the Cullen household. Everything will be explained eventually.

Shout-outs: areslover90913, Team Bella abd Edward Luva, 4ur411, digi-destined100, Iwait4theRain, twilight81386, angel eye nc, jaredjwalker1994, Jalice Whitlock Hale, aida.M, smileyface209, zia9583, aurike, wannabe-fantasy,

Thank You to everyone that has reviewed/ added my story to favorites/ added to alerts! I am SO surprised as to how many people have read this story so far. Your support is greatly appreciated!

Now, there is one thing that I wanted to ask everyone… If you review, what would you rather have…. A) shout-out in next chapter, or b) a preview of the next chapter? The majority wins. Let me know what you think in your review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Wish I owed Twilight…But I don't…Stephenie Meyer does! But I do own Violet!

_

* * *

_

Previously- (Violet's POV)

_They were gone…I was alone. Utterly and completely alone._

_That realization that I was alone, was magnified as my eyes scanned the blank pristine white walls. Finally I couldn't take being in the house anymore, and I bolted as fast as I could to my car, sobs echoing as I ran. In my panicked state, I somehow managed to make it to my home, and collapsed onto my bed allowing the pain of their departure to wash over me, drowning me in despair_.

* * *

Lost- Chapter 9- (Jasper's POV)

"Please?" Alice whined, her face displaying a pout, "Please come with me?"

"Alice," I called to her, my southern accent slipping in at the end, " Give it a rest, will ya?"

I sighed, Alice had been trying desperately to get someone to go shopping with her for the past two hours, and everyone's frustration at Alice's attempts were wearing on my small amount of patience.

"But Jazzy-" She started, removing herself from next to Rosalie, whom she had just been trying to convince to go with her, and started sauntering over to me.

"But what?, Alice." I interrupted her, "Rose doesn't want to go. You can't make her, darlin'."

Alice sighed, taking a seat next to me, leaning against my chest.

"I know. You're right, Jazzy, I can't make her go with me…" I listened as her voice trailed off for a second, her face becoming blank for a moment. When she finally spoke again, excitement filled the air. "…but I know who I CAN make go shopping with me!"

She squealed with laughter and jumped off the couch fluidly.

"Alice, What are you doing?" I questioned, mirroring her movements as to follow after her. She didn't slow down or stop as I followed her through the house.

"I'm going to take Violet shopping." She replied nonchalantly, not breaking her stride. She had taken a couple more steps before she stopped on the porch. When she spoke, she became nervous, hesitant. "Unless you don't think that it's a good idea?"

Her voice was hardly above a whisper, and I almost couldn't hear it. Her face was etched with worry, her golden orbs were wide, a hint of fear behind them, as she turned to look at me.

Did I think that the two most important people in my life, shouldn't spend time together? Heck, No. I thought it was a fantastic idea.

"I think that it's wonderful that you would like to be a part of her life, Alice. You're her stepmother. I think she would love to go shopping." I assured her, tilting her face with my hand bringing her lips to mine, as I sent a calming wave to her. Breaking the kiss a moment later, " Have a good time."

Alice wrapped her arms around my torso for a moment, smiling at me as she broke away and headed down the wooden steps to her car, keys in hand. I stood on the porch for a few moments longer as I watched Alice disappear out of sight.

* * *

I was in the middle of a game with Emmett a few hours later, when Alice arrived home. I knew something was wrong with her before she even entered the house. Maybe it was because I was so attuned to her and her wild emotions that from the moment I felt her anguish, I knew something bad happened.

"What's wrong, dude? I just totally kicked your ass!" Emmett roared, engrossed in the game. I turned my head towards the door as I listened for the sound of gravel on the driveway.

"Alice." I sighed, getting up from the couch and handing Emmett my controller. " Sorry, Em. Later." I headed out to the porch just as Alice was parking her car. Within moments, Alice was sobbing into my chest. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her protectively, my eyes scanning the surrounding area for any possible threat out of pure habit.

Without a word, I pulled Alice into the house, stopping just long enough for Emmett to ask what was wrong, telling him it had something to do with Violet before continuing up the stairs and up to our bedroom. Laying down on the bed, I continued to console her, and eventually her sobbing stopped.

"What happened, Darlin'?" I asked gazing into her saddened eyes. I couldn't bear to see her like this. My mind raced through possibilities as to what could have happened to cause her this much distress.

"Violet." She whispered, burying her face into my chest.

"What did she do?" I urged softly.

She sniffled softly, "You love me, right Jazz?"

She pulled away from me to gaze into my concerned face that quickly contorted into confusion. '_What kind of question is that_?'

"Of course." I assured, "With all my existence. Why?"

"Violet said that the only person that you would ever love was her mother."

I was shocked at her words, but quickly recovered.

"That's not true, and you know it." I argued, pushing myself away from her and into a sitting position on the bed, a sigh escaping my lips.

"But, why would she say that, Jazz?" Alice interrupted before I could continue, sitting up herself.

I hesitated. I hadn't told her much about my past before I was turned. It was somewhat difficult to remember some details, but leaving Violet and Jasmine was one of the few memories from my human life that I could remember. Deep down I knew that I would have to tell Alice about that night that I said goodbye to Jasmine and Violet, but I didn't know how she would react.

"That's all she can remember, Alice." I started. " When I left for war, I told them that I would always love them."

"So you did love her." She said softly, her eyes staring off into space as she tried to comprehend the meaning behind my words.

"Yes. When I was human, I loved my wife. She was beautiful, smart…she was everything that I thought I wanted. I loved her as much as I _could_ love her." I confirmed, "Well, as much as a human can love another human." I added.

I turned and took Alice's face in my hand, forcing her to look at me. "But it was not the same type of love that I have with you. You're my everything. You are like my other half, I simply cannot exist without you." I assured her, sending her the strongest wave of love that I could conjure. Before she had a chance to disagree with me I brought my lips to hers, our mouths moving in unison. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, when Alice pulled away. This was not like her at all. Clearly, the conversation with Vi still weighed heavily on her mind.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to upset you." I apologized, my long fingers intertwining with her small ones.

"It's ok." She spoke softly, gazing at our intertwined hands. It was a long moment before she broke the silence. " Jazz? Why did you leave her?"

"I've never told you about the night that I left them, have I?" She shook her head. I decided the best place to start would be close to the beginning.

"Times were tough back then. It was the three of us living on our own. Jasmine and I were young, trying to raise Violet the best we could. I was working all the time, and it was still rough. I talked with Jasmine about joining the army and serving our country. They would pay us three times what I was earning in a week. I couldn't turn that down. I had to provide for my family no matter what happened. So I entered the army when I was twenty. Violet was five and she didn't understand. All she knew was that daddy was going away for a while…" My voice trailed off as I remembered that night.

_Flashback_

"_Time to go, Whitlock." A man in his late forties demanded from the front seat of a carriage. The cool wind whipped around me, as he spoke__. _

"_Yes, sir." I responded standing near the two chestnut colored horses that had been pulling the dark blue colored carriage, "Just let me say goodbye to my family first."_

_I didn't wait for a response, and spun on my heels, walking into my house for what I now realize was the last time. My boots echoed as I found Jasmine sitting in a chair next to a lantern on the far wall, with a book in hand, heat radiating throughout the room from the roaring fireplace to my right. Jasmine's blue eyes glanced up from her book as I entered. From the look on her face, I could tell that she knew something was wrong._

"_Jasper, what's wrong?"_

_I smiled weakly at her, "It's time."_

_I watched as the color drained from her face. "Now?"_

"_Yes. They're waiting for me." I explained, motioning towards the door. I watched as Jasmine placed the book she had been reading on the table next to her, and stood up, crossing the room in mere seconds. I hugged her tightly, burying my own sob that had been trying to escape, as I heard her crying softly._

"_Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?" A voice called out to us, breaking us out of our moment. My gaze followed Jasmine's as our eyes landed on our only daughter standing in the doorway, confusion clearly written on her face. _

"_Violet," Jasmine started, crossing the room and kneeling down to her level, "Daddy has to leave us."_

"_No!" She screamed, tears flowing down her face, "Don't leave me, Daddy!"_

_Violet broke away from Jasmine wrapping her arms around my leg, crying. My heart broke at the guesture, and it took a lot of effort to not burst into tears myself._

"_It's alright Violet." I tried to reassure her, bending down and removing her arms from around my leg, lifting her small frame into an embrace. I felt her arms tighten around my neck as she cried. We stayed like that for a few minutes because I couldn't bring myself to let her go. Finally, I tried to break away from her, but she refused to let go. Between Jasmine and myself, we broke through Violet's death grip and she clung to her mother instead._

_I reached over and brushed a strand of hair behind Vi's shoulder, "Be good to your mother while I'm away, okay Vi?" I asked. She nodded, tearfully leaning in closer to her mother. My gaze wandered to Jasmine's tearful blue eyes, her face red from crying as I imagined my face would be. _

"_Goodbye Jazzy." She spoke softly, wrapping her arms around me for the last time. "If you don't come back to me, Jasper Whitlock," she spoke as she pulled away, "I swear I'm going to kill you myself."_

_I laughed softly, smiling, "I promise. I will do everything in my power to return to you." I sighed, pulling away from my wife and daughter reluctantly. I didn't want to leave them, but I knew that by me doing this, I would be providing for them and giving Vi the best childhood that I didn't have. I strode across the small room, grabbing my bag that had been sitting by the door. Adjusting it on my shoulder, I took one last look at them both._

"_Don't forget…I will always love you." _

_My eyes burned the image of the two of them into memory as I turned and stepped out of the house, climbing into the dark blue carriage, following my path that would eventually lead to my death._

End Flashback

I watched as Alice tried to comprehend my story, recognition flashing across her face as she finally understood what Violet was referring to.

"I understand now." Alice whispered.

Our moment was interrupted by Carlisle's voice echoing throughout the house.

"Family meeting!"

I sighed, having a good idea what this was about, and by the look on Alice's face… she did too. I rose from the bed, pulling Alice with me as we headed downstairs. Emmett was the first to ask what was wrong.

"What's with the meeting?" He questioned, his golden eyes staring up at our father figure from the couch where he now sat with Rosalie.

Carlisle seemed nervous, but he tried to hide it. He took a moment before he spoke, gazing at each one of our faces.

"We have to move."

Esme flitted to his side, "What happened, dear?"

"People are starting to notice. Dr. Andrews made a comment about our ages earlier. We can't stay here any longer." He explained, his voice defeated.

"When do we leave?" Rosalie interrupted, voicing the question that was on everyone's mind.

"As soon as possible." He answered. " Preferably tomorrow."

"So soon…." Bella's voice trailed as she stared at her husband. Being the 'baby' of the family, and because she was just that way, she seemed to take things a lot more personally than the rest of us. This would be our hundredth move or so…I lost track after fifty…but this would only be Bella's third or forth move since joining the family, and she had adjusted to this life so much more easily than any of the others. Especially me. Even now, I still had days that made this lifestyle hard.

" Rosalie, try and get a moving van, and make travel arrangements." Carlisle directed at her before moving on. "Alice, schools and colleges."

"Yes," she said from my side. "Jasper can help me."

"I'll look at hospitals around the Ithaca area. Esme, housing, Emmett, wildlife." Carlisle continued.

"What about us?" Bella questioned.

"Packing." Edward answered, Bella nodding her head. Within minutes, the house was a flurry of movement as everything was being packed up and researched. I headed with Alice to look at schools and colleges. When morning came, we all headed off to school, arriving a few minutes before class started. Emmett seemed a little irritated and pissed off, as did Rosalie, but I just assumed that they were upset about us moving. Rose hated moving all the time, and I didn't blame my sister for feeling that way. We all hated it, but unfortunately that was a side effect to this life.

I scanned the parking lot for Vi's car, my eyes landing on the familiar vehicle knowing that she was already here, and followed after Emmett and Rose into the school, hugging Alice to my side.

"Everything is going to be alright, Alice." I assured her, before my attention was pulled away to the small argument that now consisted of Emmett, Rosalie and my daughter.

"What did you do to her?" Em growled softly. "Alice came home last night really upset. She wouldn't say anything except your name. So, I'm going to ask you again… What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything." Violet snarled at him.

"Look," He growled softly, "I don't care what happened. You just need to apologize to my sister."

That was Em alright. Always trying to protect everyone. At least he was sticking up for Alice, I shrugged.

"Why should I apologize to her when she can't handle the truth?" She snapped back, her anger brewing under the surface.

I was shocked. _How dare she talk to him like that_? I stiffened, waiting to see what would happen next.

"What did you say?" Emmett growled, clearly just as shocked and angry at her words as I was.

"It doesn't matter. It's not your problem."

"Like hell it isn't." Rosalie snapped at Vi. "We're a family. You mess with one of us…you deal with all of us."

"Stay out of it, Rose. This is between Jasper, Alice and myself. This doesn't concern you." She snapped at Rose.

I couldn't stand by and let her continue to attack my family like that.

"Yes it does, Violet." I growled. "Apologize to Emmett and Rosalie now." I glared at her firmly. She was not going to intimidate me or act that way to them. Her eyes shot to mine, and her defensive posture relaxed instantly, removing myself from her gaze she stared at the floor as she apologized to Em and Rose.

"I'm sorry, Em. Rosalie."

Her gaze returned to myself and Alice, who now had tears in her eyes.

"Alice, I-" Vi started. Without a word, Alice broke away from my grip and bolted down the hallway, a little faster than she probably should have walked. My eyes flickered between Alice's retreating form, and Violet, trying to decide who to follow. Sensing Alice's distress, I realized that I would be the only one to be able to calm her down, whether it was using my ability or not. Smiling apologetically at Violet, I sighed and headed after my wife.

I dodged my way through the crowd after Alice, catching up with her at the end of the hall.

"Alice." I called to her softly, she was upset about something, and I was determined to figure out why. "What's wrong?"

I hesitantly reached out to her, placing my hand gently on her shoulder. I half expected her to pull away under my touch, but she didn't. Instead she turned and wrapped her arms around my chest, crying slightly.

"It's us, Jazz." She explained softly. "I see us in a new house, but Violet isn't there. I don't know why, but she isn't there." She paused. "I know how much she means to you."

"What can we do, Alice?"

"I don't know." She answered pulling away from me, "But we should get this over with."

I nodded, agreeing with her. We needed to drop off all our books and head back to the house to get everything else packed up, so we could leave by tonight. We quickly cleaned out our lockers and dropped our books at the office before the four of us headed back home.

I was surprised that everything was mostly packed and the moving truck was already partially loaded up with our belongings when we pulled into the driveway. Bella, Edward, and Esme had done an amazing job with packing everything up.

By the time Carlisle made it home, the truck was packed and all the arrangements were made. We would deal with school, ages, relationships, and jobs when we reached Ithaca. Carlisle must have noticed something was up with me, because as we were getting ready to leave, he approached me.

"Everything okay, son?"

I sighed, staring at our now empty house. "I guess." He peaked an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything hoping I would continue without his interference. "Alice told me some information earlier today. I guess I'm just having a hard time dealing with it."

"What kind of information?" He prompted.

"It's about Violet." I confessed. " I don't want to leave her here, but Alice said that we do."

"She'll be alright." He tried to assure me. I wasn't convinced. "If you're that concerned about her, go talk to her. We'll wait for you."

My gaze turned to Carlisle as he said that. "You'd wait?" He simply nodded. "Alright. I will. I'll be right back." I turned and bolted into the trees, taking a direct route to her house. Unfortunately, she wasn't home. I searched all around for her, but I couldn't track her down. I glanced down at my watch, registering the fact that I had now been searching for Vi for over an hour and still couldn't find her. Giving up my search, I returned back to the house where my family were all waiting for me in their cars, Carlisle waiting for me near my own car.

"Did you talk to her?" He asked as I approached. I shook my head.

"I couldn't find her." I sighed defeated.

"Everything will be alright, son." He assured. "You tried your best. That's all that mattered."

"I know. I just feel like I let her down." I growled, frustrated.

"I know." Carlisle smiled apologetically, placing a hand on my shoulder. " Time to go."

I nodded, taking one last longing look at our old house, my heart breaking slightly as I came to terms with leaving Forks.

'_I'll come back_.' I told myself. '_Once we're all settled, I'll come back for her_.'

"Goodbye, Violet." I whispered, climbing into the car. I threw the keys in the ignition and the engine roared to life. I waited as Emmett pulled out in front of me, his tires shooting rocks at my car, his laughter echoing loudly as I just shook my head at his antics.

'_Typical Emmett_.' I scoffed, pulling out behind him. I took one last look at the setting sun as we were leaving Forks, finally heading towards our new home.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, So now you know! It wasn't what Vi said that made them have to leave so suddenly, but Carlisle's Colleague! And Jazz did attempt to find Violet to have her come with them, but couldn't find her! That's why Alice didn't see Violet with them! I'm so evil! I hope you liked that chapter! I have been writing like a maniac for three days now!

**And I want to apologize for the super long chapter! This is the longest chapter I think I've ever written for one of my stories! Thanks to all your support, without it I wouldn't have been able to write this fast!**

**BTW: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Let's see if we can get to 100 reviews! Whoever posts the 100th**** review will receive a special shout out, AND a preview of the next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

Lost- Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you to everyone that has read this story! I kinda have writer's block on this, and I'm currently trying to write more on my new story _**"If You Only Knew…", **_It's about a girl who magically wakes up in the world of Twilight. Trust me, It's like nothing you've ever read before. I will post it soon enough. Add me to your Author Alerts and you'll be the 1st to know as soon as I post it!

Shout-Outs: Jalice Whitlock Hale, Twilight 81386, Daisy34745, angel eye nc, Iwait4theRain, Anne-Marith, Doninique Weasley, guardian ranger,

I was trying to get to a point where I could give a preview to anyone that reviews, but unfortunately I'm unable to do so. I work two jobs, that total about 70 hours of work a week, and time to write is limited. And when I do have the time to write, most days I'm so tired or I get writer's block that prevent me from writing. _I will continue to give a shout out to anyone that reviews_, and **the 100****th**** reviewer WILL receive a preview** **and a special shout out too! **I've gotten 87 reviews so far, so it shouldn't be that hard to hit!

Disclaimer: I've said it again and again, I don't own Twilight.

(A/N: BTW- this chapter is inspired by my good friend Sean, who suggested to listen to Dead By Sunrise. And now I'm addicted to them! The song I used for inspiration is called Too Late by Dead By Sunrise.)

* * *

Previously: Jasper's POV

I nodded, taking one last longing look at our old house, my heart breaking slightly as I came to terms with leaving Forks.

'_I'll come back_.' I told myself. '_Once we're all settled, I'll come back for her_.'

"Goodbye, Violet." I whispered, climbing into the car. I threw the keys in the ignition and the engine roared to life. I waited as Emmett pulled out in front of me, his tires shooting rocks at my car, his laughter echoing loudly as I just shook my head at his antics.

'_Typical Emmett_.' I scoffed, pulling out behind him. I took one last look at the setting sun as we were leaving Forks, finally heading towards our new home.

* * *

Chapter 10

Violet's POV

(FYI- Anything that's **bolded** is the **actual lyrics **to the song, **Too Late**, by **Dead By Sunrise**.)

**It's cold and dark I think I'm going insane…**

'They left me! HE left me! How could he do this to me? He PROMISED! I should have never listened to him! I should have left when I first saw him! He doesn't want me!' I ranted in my head as the sobs continued.

**The end is coming it's true…**

I let the despair wash over me as I sobbed. My heart breaking with every sound. The pain ripped and clawed it's way through me, unyielding, taking bits and pieces of me with it. I laid in bed for hours, not caring about anything as my body became numb. I watched as the first rays of sun bathed my hand in it's light as sparkles of light danced around the room.

I was unwanted.

**I'm all alone and I am screaming your name, ****It seems it's all I can do…**

He had made that perfectly clear to me. One question raced around my head, again and again… Why?

Why did he leave me? Had I done something wrong that angered him?

**But It's too late to turn back now…**

It was the one thing that I needed an answer to. IF I ever saw him again, that would be the first thing that would escape my lips. Just thinking about him made me choke up, and I somehow managed to push the sobs that were fighting their way to my lips back down…if only momentarily.

**It's too loud to hear a sound…**

I watched as the sun slowly crossed the sky and begin to fade, and finally I forced myself up away from my bed and headed out to hunt.

**I'm so lost, I can't be found…**

I raced through the trees as I ran, my animal instincts taking over me.

**It's too late to turn back now..**

I ran faster and faster as a delicious scent filled my nostrils, the trees rushing past. The wind howling around me as I ran.

**It's hard to focus when your life is a blur,**

The anger that I felt for my father pumped through my veins, and for a moment I felt sorry for the poor animal I trapped within my grasp as the blood flowed down my throat.

**It's hard to see the truth…**

I should have known that he didn't want me. How could he? He left. I was just stupid enough to actually think that this time would be any different.

**How can I move on when there's so much to learn.. **

No. I didn't want to accept it. How could he do this to me? I needed to know. I had to know. What had I done to make him hate me so much. Clearly I didn't matter enough to him anymore.

**And every road comes back to you…**

My dead, unbeating heart broke as I recalled the way he walked off without a second glance towards his wife in the hallway, and a sob broke free. My body shook as my sobs racked my body, my knees sinking slightly deeper into the damp ground below me. Unshed tears blurred my vision, momentarily incapacitating me.

**But It's too late to turn back now**

Shoving the carcass aside, I pushed the painful memories aside, and pushed myself off the ground. I knew what I had to do. How could I stay in this town when reminders of him were everywhere?

**It's too loud to hear a sound…**

I had to leave. There was nothing left for me here. I would pack up my things and leave at once.

**I'm so lost, I can't be found…**

I made my way back through the trees, towards my house, contemplating where I would go once I reached my home. There was only one logical explanation for me, since I didn't have any family here, and the only family that I did have…didn't want me. When I finally reached my home, I packed a few small items that I would need, including my passport and other odds and ends.

**It's too late to turn back now…**

I hung my small bag over my shoulder and exited my house for what would be the last time, and entered the bright yellow cab that had pulled up alongside the curb a few minutes later.

**But It's too late to turn back now**

I gave directions to the overweight mid forties cab driver, that would eventually take me to the closest airport where I would decide my next destination. My heart broke slightly as the cab driver pulled away from my old home, my eyes watching the scenery become smaller as he drove away.

**It's too loud to hear a sound**

The ride to the airport was silent, as my mind wandered, reliving memories from my past, some good …some painful, but memories just the same. It wasn't long before the rough voice of the cab driver broke through my thoughts announcing that we were at the airport and shaking away my thoughts I realized that he was right.

We were here.

I climbed out of the cab, as a strong wind blew past me, blowing the sweet smell of human blood into my face, testing my self control. I handed a stack of bills to the cab driver, and began the trek into the large building to pick my next destination.

**I'm so lost, I can't be found**

I made my way to the line of televisions displaying the arrivals and departures, my bright golden eyes scanning the names of various locations around the globe. One city stood out in particular and I could not resist. I knew that it was exactly where I needed to go and without a second glance made my way to the ticket counter.

**It's too late to turn back now..**

"Here you go, ma'am." The young red headed lady at the counter smiled as she handed me my passport and my ticket. "Have a nice flight."

"Thank you." I responded brushing a blonde curl away from my face, and repositioned my bag over my shoulder, taking the ticket and passport from her.

**I'm so lost, I can't be found**

The noise of the people surrounding me…and the occasional whoosh of an airplane ascending or descending echoed in my ears as I made my way towards the gate. I clutched the small rectangular piece of paper securely as my eyes scanned the terminal once again, hoping that by some miracle HE would return and beg me not to go…claiming that I was making a mistake or something. I knew that that possibility was slim, and took an unnecessary breath, as I turned around extending my arm to the twenty something ticket lady with jet black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Have a nice flight." She called returning my ticket to me, her smile seemingly genuine.

"Thanks." I responded, taking one last look around bidding my farewell to the city before walking down the carpeted tunnel to the airplane that would take me far away from here.

**It's too late to turn back now…**

**

* * *

**

A/N: So what do you think of that chapter? Let me know! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Lost and Found- Chapter 11**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm BACK! At least for this chapter anyway… Thanks to everyone for their reviews! I've been so busy with work and I've had MAJOR writer's block on this story. But with a little inspiration, I've been able to write a little, so sorry if it sucks.**

**Shout-Outs: xXxParanormalGirlxXxor Izzy, MintCcIceCream, Big Head Barbie, Bettyboo23, guardian ranger, Dominique Weasley, Anne-Marith, Haley, smileyface209, twilight81386, AND angel eye nc! Thanks Guys! YOU ROCK!**

**And a special Shout-out to JazzyRocks for being the 100th reviewer!**

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own twilight. Just Violet!**

* * *

*********** Previously: *************

**I'm so lost, I can't be found**

The noise of the people surrounding me…and the occasional whoosh of an airplane ascending or descending echoed in my ears as I made my way towards the gate. I clutched the small rectangular piece of paper securely as my eyes scanned the terminal once again, hoping that by some miracle HE would return and beg me not to go…claiming that I was making a mistake or something. I knew that, that possibility was slim, and took an unnecessary breath, as I turned around extending my arm to the twenty something ticket lady with jet black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Have a nice flight." She called returning my ticket to me, her smile seemingly genuine.

"Thanks." I responded, taking one last look around bidding my farewell to the city before walking down the carpeted tunnel to the airplane that would take me far away from here.

**It's too late to turn back now…**

**

* * *

**

****** Chapter 11 ******

The carpeted tunnel seemed to stretch on forever, tilting downwards as it got closer to the doors and I slightly dreaded being stuck inside a plane with all the rest of the passengers. I knew that my thirst was well under control, but still… **accidents do happen**.

I turned the corner and stepped onto the aircraft, walking by the stewardesses as I made my way to my seat, which happened to be in front of a window…go figure. I awkwardly stowed my leather bag under my seat, pulling out a small ipod and a set of earphones as I did so, and sat down leaning against the lightly cushioned seats. My mind wondered how many people had sat in the seat before me and I soon realized that I didn't want to know.

My eyes watched as people filed in after me searching for their seats, my eyes landing on a boy whose seat ended up being the isle seat in my row. I silently thanked whatever gods there were when I realized that the seat separating us would remain vacant, as I was suddenly aware of the intoxicating scent of the stranger that sat down.

His hair was jet black and was short and curly which accented his dark brown eyes perfectly, as did his tanned skin. He seemed to be no more than early twenties, yet his skin showed signs of scars, perhaps from acne, yet they were faded and barely visible to the human eye, a ring of facial hair trailed around his mouth. His clothes were business like, yet had a casual look to them. His pants were a dark black and his shirt was a deep burgundy, a black tie hung loosely around his neck as he settled into his seat.

I tore my eyes away from him, occupying myself with the emergency instructional brochure that was stashed in the pocket of the seat in front of me, until the plane started to move and vaguely listened to the stewardesses explain the emergency procedures as we made our way to the runway.

As soon as we were in the air, I shoved my earphones into my ears and turned up the volume of my ipod, relaxing as the music played. I leant back in my seat and closed my eyes, the music forcing my muscles to relax, and to an outsider it would appear as if I had fallen asleep.

Although my body was relaxed, my mind was nowhere near it. Even with the music blaring in my ears, I still couldn't push some thoughts from my mind. They stuck in my mind as if trapped there by invisible superglue and refused to leave.

It was only after a few hours with my thoughts that I sensed that I was being watched, and at a quick glance (too quick for him to see) I realized that the Italian stranger that I was sharing my row with, was indeed staring. I waited a few minutes, before I spoke, startling him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to stare?"

I tilted my head slightly to my left and opened my eyes to see him stumbling over his words, trying to apologize.

"Forgive me, miss." He spoke, the blood rushing to his face as he blushed from embarrassment, "It's just that you're so beautiful, I cannot help but to be enraptured by your beauty."

I chuckled quietly to myself. I seemed to have that effect on men in general…however we are designed to be able to lure our prey in…which was exactly what was happening. The monster in me wanted to take in his sweet scent and drain him, but I refused.

I was **not** a monster.

I would not _**be**_ a monster.

So I smiled. "You're forgiven."

"Grasi, I am Sebastian." He introduced holding out his hand. Not wanting to be rude, I grasped his hand quickly hopeful that he wouldn't notice the coldness of my hand.

"I'm Violet." I smiled. "Nice to meet you."

If he noticed the coldness of my hand, he didn't say anything. For the majority of the rest of the flight it was filled with idle small talk, that I was only half interested in, and relief flooded through me as the plane descended gradually, coming to a stop at the international airport. Within an hour, I was standing with my bag just outside the main entrance, looking at the cobbled street before me.

**_'I wonder what dad would think if he knew I was here?_**' I questioned myself, the image of Jasper flashed through my mind and that ache in my chest made itself known again by throbbing slightly. I recalled the way he disappeared without a trace, and further convinced myself that I was unwanted. He hadn't stopped me as I ran through the forest. He hadn't come to stop me from getting on the plane. He left me….again.

The breaking dawn pulled me out of my thoughts and I knew I had to move. I couldn't risk the humans seeing the sunlight dancing across my skin as it shined… That'd be suicide for me. Without a second thought I turned to my right and hurried along the shadows, my eyes scanning the closely packed brick buildings as I passed searching for a safe place to hide from the sun.

The familiar burn in my throat increased as I passed human after human, to the point that I had to hold my breath before the monster inside of me released itself and innocent humans died by my hand.

I could never forgive myself if I let that happen.

But it was so tempting….

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, people. I have to end it there, because I can't think of anything else for the chapter, and I've made you wait for this chapter long enough. Hope you enjoyed it!

**P.S. Add this story to your alerts and you'll be the first to know when I update it next! Thanks for everyone and their support! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE let me know what you think! **


	12. Chapter 12

Lost- Chapter 12

A/N: I'm sorry for the agonizing slow updates. I really have no idea where this story is going. This is all I have at the moment, but I may change it. Thanks to everyone that has stuck by me through my inconsistent updates. Hope you all like it!

**Shout Outs: Twilight81386, angel eye nc, Lick Mah Thumb, guardian ranger, Bettyboo23, Jalice Whitlock Hale, and twilightfan888**.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight!

* * *

**Previously:**

**The breaking dawn pulled me out of my thoughts and I knew I had to move. I couldn't risk the humans seeing the sunlight dancing across my skin as it shined… That'd be suicide for me. Without a second thought I turned to my right and hurried along the shadows, my eyes scanning the closely packed brick buildings as I passed searching for a safe place to hide from the sun.**

**The familiar burn in my throat increased as I passed human after human, to the point that I had to hold my breath before the monster inside of me released itself and innocent humans died by my hand.**

**I could never forgive myself if I let that happen.**

**But it was so tempting….**

* * *

Chapter 12

I ran, pumping my legs faster and faster as I tore through the streets at a human pace; My golden eyes scanning every building I pass. Anxiety began to overwhelm me as I realized I would not be able to find a suitable place to shield myself from the sunlight and broke away from the city, taking refuge in a small patch of trees just beyond the outskirts of town. It wasn't very big, but it would do.

I didn't stop running until I was centered in the massive trees, the leaves successfully blocking out any rays of sunlight from reaching the damp forest floor. I set my small bag at the base of a tree, and sat up against the bark as I patiently waited for night to come.

Scanning my surroundings, I felt safe. It wasn't the same as when I was human, and spent hours in a place just like where I was now, often dreaming of the future. I had no idea then, that I would now be _immortal_. Never changing, never growing old. _Forever seventeen_.

So many things had changed since then. I was a carefree child, with parents that loved me. I couldn't have asked for a better childhood. After Jasper left, everything changed. Something changed within me. I was no longer carefree, merely living, taking care of my mother who should have taken care of me. I watched as my mother failed to let go. Always thinking that my dad would return, when I knew in my heart he would not. I could only imagine what she went through when I disappeared as well, leaving her completely alone. I knew she was in a better place now, and for once in my long life…_I wished I were dead too_.

This life was empty. There was no part of this life that I even wanted anymore. An image of the vampire that had turned me flashed through my mind and I could only wonder what he was thinking when he changed me. **What was it about me that prevented him from killing me, as he had murdered those innocent people in the carriage?** Why keep me alive? I was ordinary. I had no special talents that made me better than the rest. I only existed, living my life from day to day.

_'Maybe one day I'll find out the reason behind his logic. If I were to ever meet him again…'_ I thought, sighing. _'Perhaps I might never know.'_

A rustling from my left pulled me out of my thoughts as I saw a figure emerge through the trees. Another figure followed behind him and soon I was surrounded by four or five others. Long dark fabric concealed every part of them, and I flew into a tense half crouch.

"Who are you?" A girls' voice rang through the air.

"I should be asking you the same question." I retorted, glancing at the other figures nervously. One figure, smaller than the rest, lowered their hood, revealing a girl with ruby red eyes and bright blonde hair. Her lips turned up in a smirk.

"Jane." she introduced. "Now who are you?"

"Violet." I answered hesitantly. It took a moment for her to answer, but when she did…her words made no sense to me. She spoke in a riddle, her words seeming so foreign to me that I couldn't decipher her meaning.

"Ah. I see now. You look just like him." She commented, her ruby eyes scrutinizing my face.

**_'Him? Who's him?'_**

"Don't you see it?" She spoke to the others. I felt their eyes on me as murmurs echoing throughout the group in agreement.

"See what? Who do I look like?" I questioned, my voice rising slowly as panic surged through me. _'Who were these people and what do they want with me?'_

"You'll see." Jane sneered, before motioning to the others. "Take her away."

The group advanced on me and I tried to break away from them and run, but unfortunately they were much quicker than me. Before I knew it, my arms were bound behind my back and I pleaded for them to let me go. My cries were useless, and darkness consumed me as one of their fists connected with my face.

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? Interesting, huh? I just want to say thanks to everyone. Just so you know, I'm attempting to work on **5** (Yes, you read right.), stories right at the moment, so _updates may be a little slow_.

I also work two jobs, and don't have a lot of time to write. Set my stories to ALERTS and you'll be the first to know when I've been able to update them. Also, please review! I'd love to know what you think of the story so far, and they really inspire me to keep writing.

Thanks! Peace out!

~ Shorty ~


	13. Chapter 13

**Lost and Found- Chapter 13**

**Author Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the super long delay. I had no inspiration on this story and took a break from my Twilight stories, to work on my Supernatural stories. I know…5 months is a LONG time to wait for an update, and I'm sorry. The past 4 months I've been pre-occupied with moving… I've just moved 1300 miles and have only been in my new city for a month and unpacking sucks! I am just about settled in, and now I've got to look for a job. I have no idea when my next update will be, and I know this chapter is really short, but I hope it's worth the wait. This chapter is all that I've written so far, so as soon as I have another chapter ready for you, I'll post it!**

* * *

**Shout-Outs:** Decided to try to do shoutouts a little differently this time. Let me know if you like the shout outs this way or not. Thanks!

**twilightfan888**- Thanks for your kind review! I'm glad you like it!

**Twilight81386**- I know that last chapter was a bit rough…there 'may' be a confrontation in the future…you'll have to wait and see. Glad you like the story! I love throwing in twists!

**SlytherinSweetheart97**- Thanks for the review!

**Ardana**- Thanks! Vi's life is about to get more complicated! Keep reading!

**Layfra02**-Hmm…you'll have to wait and see…thanks for reviewing!

**Angel eye nc**- Trouble is definitely brewing! Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dominique Weasley**- Yes, They'll meet again soon…it's gonna be a good one!

**Miss Ellen-** Glad you figured out where she is…read on to figure it out! Thanks for the review!

**guardian ranger**- Thanks for the review! Jasper may make an appearance in the next chapter…haven't decided yet.

**Guest**- Thanks for the review. I might have to use your suggestions….they're good! You'll have to wait and see!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I only own Violet. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_"Don't you see it?" She spoke to the others. I felt their eyes on me as murmurs echoing throughout the group in agreement._

_"See what? Who do I look like?" I questioned, my voice rising slowly as panic surged through me. 'Who were these people and what do they want with me?'_

_"You'll see." Jane sneered, before motioning to the others. "Take her away."_

_The group advanced on me and I tried to break away from them and run, but unfortunately they were much quicker than me. Before I knew it, my arms were bound behind my back and I pleaded for them to let me go. My cries were useless, and darkness consumed me as one of their fists connected with my face._

* * *

Chapter 13

It was cold and dark. That's what I woke to. My eyes scanned my surroundings hoping to give me clues as to where I was, only creating more confusion when I found nothing. The cramped space was no more than six or seven feet wide at most, and eight feet long. There was a small triangle of light coming from a door on the one end, and I bolted to it to attempt to escape. Unfortunately it wouldn't budge.

Frustrated, I let out a hiss, and began searching for another way out, my fingers floating across the concrete blocks as my eyes scanned for a loose brick or crack.

**_'Where the hell am I?_**'

For a moment, I was scared and began kicking myself for ever coming to this god-forsaken country. If I had only stayed near Forks I wouldn't be in this mess right now. But then I remembered why I left and the pain in my chest began to throb.

I was _unwanted_.

_He **left**. They **all** left. I was_ **_alone_**.

Giving up, I sank to the ground leaning up against the wall and brought my knees up to my chest. My eyesight blurred with tears that would never fall, as my sobs echoed around the barren walls.

My thoughts were interrupted by footsteps approaching the door and I flew into a standing position, crouched, tensed, ready to fight. I heard the click of the lock and the door swung open, bathing me in light momentarily blinding me.

"Oh, good. You're awake." A girls voice called to me stepping into the room slightly.

"What do you want with me?" I screamed, not taking my eyes off the girl.

"You'll see." She smirked. "Come with us. I'd go without a fuss if I were you." She warned.

"And if I don't?" I questioned, cocking an eyebrow. The words hardly left my lips before my entire body felt as if I were being electrocuted, and my body hit the ground as the feeling intensified. A strangled scream escaped my lips as the feeling coursed through my body before vanishing as quickly as it had come leaving me panting on the ground.

My eyes flew to her face as she smirked and I made a mental note not to piss her off again.

"Come on, Felix. Grab her and let's go." She commanded as the largest bulkiest bodyguard came and pulled me roughly off the cold ground.

"Where are we going? What do you want from me?" I called to Jane. She didn't answer. None of them did, they just shoved me down one corridor to the next, passing doorway after doorway before pushing open a large wooden door.

I followed Jane into the room since I didn't really have a choice in the matter and was pulled roughly to a stop. After scanning the room quickly, my eyes settled on the three figures on the far wall of the room, on a platform sitting in deep dark wooded, intricately carved chairs. The figure in the center scared me the most. His eyes a deep crimson, his hair a jet black, and his smile was nowhere near the warm open smile he intended. His eyes held an evil I had not had the pleasure of encountering before, and the more I stared into his eyes, the more I wanted to escape.

Felix's hold was strong on me, and although I struggled, he would not let go…even after the evil figure stood and began to approach.

"Ah. Welcome." He spoke. " Do not be frightened."

I stopped struggling and glared at the man. "Who are you?"

"Forgive me. My name is Aro. That is Caius and Marcus." He motioned to the other two figures, now staring intently at me. "And you must be…"

I glared, clamping my mouth shut, refusing to give him any information. However, Jane spoke for me.

"Her name is Violet, Master."

He smirked trailing a finger along his jaw line. "Ah, yes. Violet."

"What do you want with me?" I seethed, "Let me go!" I tugged against Felix, whose grip only tightened.

"My dear Violet." Aro drawled. "You're the daughter of the god of war, are you not?"

"God of war?" I questioned, clearly confused. I relaxed just enough for Felix to loosen his hold only slightly, attempting to appear fearless, and continued. "What are you talking about?"

"Jasper Whitlock. You look just like him. He was the only one that escaped the Newborn Wars. Sneaky devil he was." Aro explained, amused.

"What does he have to do with me?"

"You see, my dear Violet, If I have you, I can draw him out and finish him once and for all. He was never meant to survive."

Visions of my father flashed in front of my eyes. Yeah, sure I hated him right now, but he was my **FATHER**. I couldn't do that to him... But he _left_ me. He didn't want me. I was _nothing_ to him…So he would be nothing to me.

But I **_couldn't_** do that to him. I didn't even know where he was. He could be in China for all I knew. My eyes must've given something away, for Aro's hands cupped my face gently, my mind feeling as if it were being invaded.

Visions and memories flashed in front of my eyes against my will as if scanning and searching for something, my invaded thoughts lingering on my memories of Jasper for a few seconds longer than my other thoughts. I fought against this feeling trying to protect some of my thoughts from being invaded, yet failing. It seemed that no thought was safe from him.

After a few seconds, no more that twenty or thirty, his hands disappeared from my face, and I glared.

"How dare you! You had no right!" I seethed, I lunged, but failed and found myself writhing on the floor once again thanks to Jane. By the time I was released from her hold my whole body felt like a live wire. It was almost as if I could still feel the current coursing through my body, although dull, it was annoying.

Aro's crimson eyes bore into me as I stood. "You **will** help us, Violet. Or I will track down all the Cullen's and have them destroyed."

"**_Why?_** Why are you doing this?" I begged against Felix's hold.

"He **must** die. He must pay for what he did!" Aro growled. "Yes or no, Violet. Make your choice."

It only took a moment, but I knew what my answer would be right away. I looked away from Aro, and stared at the floor between us.

"I don't know where he is." I told him, my voice quieter and more calm. "But I'll help you."

As soon as those words left my mouth, I felt terrible. I just signed my father's death warrant. I felt Felix release his hold on me and take a step back. Aro's face twisted into a smile at my words.

"Ah. You made a fine choice, Violet." Aro stated, "Because you're willing to help me, I've got a nice surprise for you. Demetri, would you mind fetching our guest."

Demetri was only gone for a moment, but when he returned, I couldn't believe my eyes. A woman followed Demetri into the room we now stood, with long light brown locks that framed her heart shaped face and her eyes were no longer the blue I remembered, but a bright crimson. She stopped a slight distance away from me and smiled a smile I was all too familiar with.

"Hello, Violet."

Had I needed to breathe, I would've passed out. Regardless, I managed to squeak out one small word.

_**"Mom?"**_

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like that for a twist? Still don't quite know where this is going, and I don't know when I'll update it again, but please leave a review or sign up for alerts! Thanks so much!**

**Peace!**


	14. IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone.

So I guess I should start by apologizing to everyone for not updating in like a whole freaking year or longer. In the past year and a half my life has been super crazy, and I've not had the time or energy or will to write. Last year I moved half way across the country because my mom was being relocated with her job. The months prior to the move was spent fixing up my old house and packing everything getting ready for the move. When we finally moved, I spent the first month or so unpacking in the new house before tragedy struck our family.

October 2012, my maternal grandfather had open heart surgery. Although he made it through the procedure, he suffered a stroke and he passed away Oct. 21st, 2012. A couple months later, March I think…,(Earlier this year) my paternal grandfather went into the hospital for the same procedure and unfortunately wasn't strong enough, and sadly he passed away as well.

The most recent tragedy that has struck has hurt the worst. In Jan 2013, my dad got sick with pnemonia. Normally this wouldn't be an issue because he's usually really healthy, but this wasn't the case…he just wasn't getting better and we knew something was wrong. By the time we figured out what was wrong, it was already too late. In early May 2013, my dad was diagnosed with Stage IV (stage 4) Lung cancer, and was given a maximum of six months to live…. five weeks later, he was gone.

My father passed away June 15th, 2013, and it's been a rough few weeks.

All in all I've lost 3 family members in the short span of 9 months… It's been one hell of a year.

I tell you this so you can understand why I haven't written anything or updated anything in forever. I still try to write, but it always seems like it's not very good and I haven't even touched my Twilight stories in over a year. I do plan on updating or at least attempting to finish my stories, but don't expect consistent updates.

With that being said, I am going to be putting 2 of my unfinished stories up for ADOPTION because I feel that I'm never going to finish them. Both stories are TWILIGHT stories…PM me if you're interested in adopting them.

First one up for adoption:

Seeing Reason

Alice/Jasper story.

Ever wonder what happened to Alice and Jasper on their adventures in Breaking Dawn? This is my take on their adventures. Rated T.

Second Story:

Infamous and Irresistable

Bella/Jasper

After her mother's death, Bella Swan becomes closed off. Can the famous singer Jasper Whitlock find true Bella under all those layers of pain?

(I had originally adopted this story from GardeniasInHand and edited and added from what she had wrote. If interested in this story, I would ask that you do not change the story too much from what's already been written, but continue the journey of Bella and Jasper since I am unable to continue this.)

As far as the rest of my stories go, I'll try to update them as soon as I can. If you have ideas or suggestions about them, feel free to let me know…they might get done faster….just sayin'. Sign up for ALERTS if you haven't already to know when I've been able to update them. Thank you. Till next time…

Peace,

Shorty


End file.
